Saga of Youkai Academy
by Ca3lus
Summary: One misstep in this school might end up in you being eaten for dinner! Aono Tsukune and Tsuneo Satoru might go to Youkai Gakuen for different reasons, but the force that binds them there together are the same, and it takes the shape of certain vampire. With their hands full of norms in the academy, the two are unknowingly headed towards a fate that will shock everyone. AU.
1. Trolled in the Mountains

A young boy of 16 years of age is seen walking down a relatively lonesome path. The sun is soon to set, and he doesn't want to get caught in the dark and risk falling into a ravine or something worse. Mountains are dangerous at night, full of creatures he's never been able to identify, not to mention the constant small earthquakes.

He's hiked a great distance up the mountain, so he decides to take a rest on his favorite rock. Looking out over the view the cliff gives of the valley below, he becomes reminiscent about his grandfather. Sitting there, he looks up at the sky, remembering his past.

How he came here.

How it all started.

8 YEARS AGO

_"Hey! Wait up Furui Ryū (Old Dragon), you're walking too fast!" A little boy of 8 years is trying to keep up after an old Sensei They're traveling on a rock hewn mountain trail, high up in cloudy forests. Their destination is the nearby shrine they've been training at for as long as the boy can remember._  
_Chuckling, the old man calls out to the boy "If you can't keep up with me just walking, how are you going to learn any of the Rokushiki techniques using your ki today?"_

_The boy's face brightens up, and he scrambles up the steps into the worn dojo. They pull out textbooks, and the Sensei explains to the boy fractions and decimals, showing how to convert one to the other. He demonstrates it by chopping various pieces of wood with his strikes, showing 1/2, then 1/4, so on._

_Then history, how in the year 1274 the Japanese were able to fend off the Mongol conquerors due to a phenomenon that they believed was a divine wind. Due to the wind, the forces of the Mongol were crushed, saving countless Japanese from plundering and destruction._

_The academics continue, the boy getting more and more fervent as the day wore on. Eventually, the moment arrives. His favorite part of the school day._

_Sparring._

_They warm-up before, stretching their limbs and shooting small ki blasts to prep both physically and spiritually._

_"Now wait a moment young man. You have to learn the moves before you attack the Sensei " the man explains, holding the boy at a distance who is swinging his fists wildly."Or you won't be able to defend yourself against others that can use it."_

_Flushed and excited, the boy calms down, and watches the old teacher show him how to do one of the six rokushiki techniques, Tekkai. Mesmerized watching Sensei's body become as hard as steel, he attempts to do so, to no avail._

_"Tekkai is used to harden one's body against all attacks, but unfortunately you cannot move while using this technique. By hardening your muscles, you can withstand severe attacks with more defense, enabling you to fight longer then usual. However, if you gain enough momentum and you use Tekkai, then your physical attacks will increase due to the greater amount of density behind the force. Watch."_

_Propping a slab of granite, he punches at the rock, leaving a decent sized indent in it._

_A little impressed, the boy nods vigorously and punches at the air._

_Breathing deeply, the man tenses and throws a punch. The boy tries to notice anything different about the man's body as he punches._ _A shimmer is all that he can see._

_The marble snaps in half, sending shrapnel everywhere._

_Spitting out granite, the boy leaps up and proceeds to learn Tekkai._

_Watching the boy tense and try to harden his muscles, he tells him "After you can get Tekkai down, I'll teach you Soru. It'll compliment Tekkai, as it allows you to move at an extreme rate adding more power to your punches and kicks, as well as agility."_

_Smiling, the young boy shouts "Hai!"_

_He turns to another block of granite and delivers a messy Tekkai boosted punch._

_"You're a fast learner. You'll get it in no time." He ruffles the hair of the boy, inwardly impressed that this little boy has managed to learn 3 of the rokushiki techniques already in just 6 years._

_Pausing for a moment, panting, the boy asks "Will my parents ever see this?"_

_A second passes by, and the old man replies slowly "No. I'm afraid not."_

_Looking distressed for a moment, the boy suddenly grins and says "Oh well! You're here, and you won't ever leave me, will you!"_

_A sad smile. And words he hope he can uphold for as long as he can. "I'll be forever by your side, Tsuneo Satoru."_

_Startled out of his flashback, he shouts in surprise as a huge monster with spikes on it's back and a 8 foot frame emerges from the misty undergrowth._

He's already beat up 3 of them this week. Can't they give him a break?

What did he ever do to them anyways?

Nothing! They just charge him without a second thought! He doesn't want to use force on the innocent, no matter how aggressive they are at first!

He doesn't even know what they are!

Roaring into the mist and baring it's massive 6 inch fangs, it rips out a tree of the soil and throws it at Satoru. He dodges it by doing a backflip over it and lands neatly on a rock a few feet away.

Thinking quickly and looking around himself, he sees an opportunity arise. As the hulking beast lumbers toawrds him, he grabs a huge boulder, forces a ki blast underneath it so that it's shot upwards, and shouts "Rankyaku Stone Sleeper!"

The boulder shatters into several smaller chunks, and is sent hurtling onto the head of the beast.

Knowing that these monsters have extremely thick skin, due to him being surprised when his punches didn't affect the first beast, the chunks merely knock out the beast as painlessly as possible.

Sighing at the unneeded display of force, he freezes when a dark chuckle is heard from his left.

How did he sneak up?

A man wearing a white robe with a strange symbol hanging on his chest comes out of the mist that has settled in. A grin is all that is seen of the man's face.

A book in his hand catches Satoru's attention immediately, and he's interested on why a priest is all the way up here.

In the place where no one has visited him in over 6 years (save for the occasional criminal or extremely drunk person).

Where he's been living alone.

The man starts speaking, a low and creepy tone exuding power and knowledge. "You, boy. what's your name?"

"Tsuneo Satoru, sir." He couldn't help shivering. Who was this man?

"Heh heh heh. You're a strange one, aren't you? You just took down an C Class monster effortlessly, and you don't even know what it was, do you?"

"No sir, but I've been attacked 3 times before. I'm guessing you know what they are, sir?"

Pulling out a strange silvery symbol, similar to the one on his chest, he replies "That was a Youki known as a mountain troll. They're quite strong compared to a human, and some of them are even blood-thirsty. Tell me boy, do you live alone up here?"

Satoru nods, and he chuckles again.

"I run a school, specializing in people like you. That can do the impossible. You'd would live in a dorm with some like you, and a lot more of other's completely different."

Looking at Satoru, or he thought he was being looked at, the man continues "I'd think it would be more interesting then sitting up here in these fog covered mountains Granted, there is a chance you'll be killed daily, and there are groups that, well lets just say that they want to start a big fight with the world, and will target students like you. But with your agility and power, I think you'd do quite," He chuckles again, "Pleasantly. And I'm getting a feeling that this year will be particularly festive."

Satoru clears his throat audibly, and says "If I may ask, what were you doing up here?"

The white robed man grins, still clutching the book and pendant, and mutters "Just looking for beginning stories."

Then he fades into the mist from whence he came, leaving only a swirl of something that was once there.

Well that was annoying. Didn't even make sense, Satoru thought to himself.

Cracking his neck, he's starts when he notices a pamphlet in his right hand. He rips it open and see's the name of the academy.

_So. Youkai Academy._

...

_Why not? It probably would be more interesting anyways, and facing death would be an experience._  
_Let's see. It's only August 22nd, and the term starts the first of September. I can do that easily!_

Running to get his stuff packed, his head is filled with possibilities and wonders on this mysterious school.

_Who knows. I'll make some friends, some rivals as well. I might even get a girlfriend for the first time._

...

Nothing wrong with a little wistful thinking.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Mr. Troll!"

The troll grunts back from his face down position.

END CHAPTER 1

-  
A new story, with new people (and creatures!), and new jokes!  
Please spread the word around so that the story of Satori and canon characters can be shared with everyone!

And thanks to Uub for the idea!


	2. Creepy Buses & Blood Sucking Girls

Standing at the bus stop, Tsuneo Satoru is feeling jittery and awkward as people pass by him in droves.

_Where is that damn bus?_

Checking the time, Satoru sees that it's 8:20, 10 minutes late already. The schedule said that the bus would be arriving at 8:10 where the nearest bus stop was.

Musing to himself, Satoru says aloud "Maybe I got the wrong one. There is another bus stop up the road, but it's deep in the forest, and no one's used it in years. Might as well go check it out."

Grabbing his one bag, he trudges up the road to the mysterious and seemingly abandoned bus stop, where far more waits then a simple bus.

Kicking autumn colored leaves, he listens keenly to the sound of crunching coming from his feet. He smiles and enjoys the serenity of the situation. It was nice to get away from those mountains anyways, see some bright colors of chlorophyll.

A rustle of bushes comes from his left, making him go on high alert.

_Please don't be another troll. I spent a lot of time on my hair and don't want it ruined._

The rustling stops, so he continues on, unperturbed by the event. He arrives at the worn down bus stop and sees a large tear in the right wing. Upon closer inspection it almost looks like a huge claw made it, but that's impossible.

It was over 4 feet long and 2 inches in width. There isn't a known living animal that can make that big of a mark. Maybe a really pissed grizzly that's hopped up, but even then. Unlikely.

A puff of air and the roll of wheels comes from behind Satoru, and he's turns to see a regular looking bus roll up. Youkai Academy is printed in black letters on its side, and Satoru feels the knot inside of him uncoil, slightly.

He walks to the edge of the pavement, and sees the driver.

And is very impressed.

A dark navy blue drivers cap is pulled over enough so that he can't see the eyes too well, not to mention the also impressive cigar in his mouth lazily puffing out smoke. A small mustache, a slightly crazed grin, and a matching jacket and pants complete the set.

_Guess no one likes their eyes at Youkai Academy._

The driver stops the bus, and swings open the door with a knob. "Hello there, boy. You here for the ride to Youkai Academy?" The man asks ominously.

"Yes, sir."

The man darkly laughs and says "Then get on the bus, boy! We have places to be!"

Nodding in agreement, Satoru climbs aboard the bus and sees the bus's other inhabitants. A dark forme over in the back, a muddy brown blanket covering all features. It could've been a dolphin and he wouldn't have guessed it.

Another boy is on the bus, and he looks...about as average as you can get. Trying to see a quality in him, he sits in the seat opposite of the boy and asks for his name.

The boy looks at him with deep brown eyes and a nervous smile. "My name is Aono Tsukune. Are you going to Youkai Academy too?"

"Yeah. I was, invited I guess, to come here. I was living alone up in the mountains, so I thought I'd get a change of scenery."

Laughing nervously, Tsukune replies "My parents found this school a little shadily if you ask me, but it seemed like a good school. The pamphlet made the school look a little creepy though, you think?"  
Satoru blinks, and looks at the pamphlet. He was never one to read things completely though, but looking at it now, it did look a little sinister. An orange sky, dead trees, was that a red sea behind it?

"You know, it does look...different." Satoru says. "But still very interesting. That sea looks...never mind."

Silence passes between them, then the bus driver speaks up. "So the both of you are attending Youkai Academy, eh? Well let me be the first to warn you, it's not your average school."

"Yeah, I was told that there was a chance that I'd be killed almost daily, and that evil organizations are planning to start a war using the students or something." Satoru says, looking at his nails.

"What?! Who told you that?!" Tsukune shouts, panicking and looking for a way to get off the bus.

Looking out the window, Satoru says " Are we going though a tunnel that, is swirling?"

The boys look out the window, and try to peer into the darkness, but cannot discern anything. Tsukune is trying to calm is breathing.

_What's his problem?_

Light approaches, and they're out of the tunnel in a flash of light, momentarily blinding the duo.

They squeak to a stop at a scarecrow themed bus stop sign, and they gather their luggage and step out into the brisk air.

The bus driver clears his throat, and the boys turn to look at him. "Be careful you two. This year will be particularly challenging for younglings such as yourself. Be friends with the right crowd, or I'll be taking you back, albeit less limbed."

The brown covered person also comes off the bus and shuffles off into the forest. No one takes notice.

Laughing eerily, the bus driver pulls the doors closed and drives off into the dark cave, leaving a fluttering of leaves behind him.

Both boys are quiet for a moment, then Satoru says "I like him. Nice man. Wonder what he does on his breaks? Probably golfs or something refined like that. Bet he has a minibar in his house."

Sighing at his simple minded companion, Tsukune starts walking towards the looming school.

The boys are walking along the side of a long road. The silence is somewhat tense and it doesn't help when a crow starts cawing, beneath it several gravestones.

"Wh-h-y-y are the-re gravestones?! What type of school puts gravestones on their campus?!" Tsukune shouts out, his voice rising in pitch.

"A little creepy, but we aren't turning back now. Do it for your education!" Satoru says, trying to encourage his new friend and pushing him forward.

A bell chimes, and they stop. The bell chimes again, but it's faint. They look around, but can't spot the source. Suddenly, a bike bursts out of the undergrowth on the side of the path, and is racing towards them, out of control.

"Get out of the way! Please! I can't stop this bike!" A voice shouts from it.

"Oh sweet honey and ice tea, she's serious!" Satoru shouts, grabbing Tsukune and running out of the line of impact.

"What are you doing?! Put me down! And what type of exclamation is that?!" Tsukune shouts, wiggling to get free.

A light bulb pops. "Great idea! And don't you go stealing it!" Satoru throws Tsukune to the ground, and hoping God was on his side, leaps at the bike.

Time slows down.

A girl, about their age, is atop the bike. Wearing a short plaid skirt and a green jacket, similar to theirs.

She has pink hair and emerald eyes. Pale skinned, she has a choker with the strange symbol the creepy white robed man had.

Dang she's pretty, Satoru thinks to himself.

He tackles the girl clear off the bike, using his legs to kick the bike away from Tsukune. Turning in midair, he throws the stunned girl at Tsukune, then almost blacks out as he smashes into the ground.

_Ow_

Trying to regain all his senses, he struggles to get up when he feels a sharp pain from his arm. He looks to see a long scrape along his right arm, bright red life seeping through. A rock sits next to him, s streak of red on it.

He hears the girl say "Itadakimasu!" followed shortly by Tsukune crying out. He opens his eyes to see the girl bent over Tsukune.

...

And she's kissing his neck. Lucky bastard."What are you doing?! AGGGHHHH! SHE'S! SHE'S DRAI-"

He sees Tsukune faint, and the girl get up, a little worried with a hand over her mouth. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself!"

She looks over at Satoru now, who's vision is rapidly darkening. Satoru asks "Auz you auwiugh?"

Confusion is clear on her face, and she puts her face close to his to check to see if he has a concussion.

Her pupils dilate and she starts breathing funnily. "Not you too." She whines, looking all over his body for something.

She spots his arm, and promptly chomps into it.

Weakened and confused, Satoru tries to tell the girl to go drink from Tsukune again, but can't form the words to do so.

She gasps, lips covered in blood, and tries to pull away, but can't for some reason.

What's that on her chest? Satoru isn't sure, but it looks like it's staring at him.

She bursts away from his arm, and is panting. His eyes are filled with a inky blackness now, he's close to falling into the abyss.

Using the last of his strength, he coherently shouts "Are you all right?!" She nods, and he accepts the void finally.

The last he remembers is saying to Moka "Good. Beautiful girls should never get hurt," and seeing Tsukune rush over to him, panic stricken.

A blush appears and then darkness, a deep and peaceful blank.

~o~

He wakes up with a start, and sees he's in a white bed. Surrounded by medical equipment. Getting angry, he rips the sheets off himself and jumps to the ground.

A breeze sighs through the window.

He has no underwear on.

Tsukune and the girl walk through, relief on their faces when they see him standing. Then embarrassment as they see his nude butt. Then aversion of the eyes.

Laughing at the chain of facial reactions, Satoru fends off the doctor who is trying to get him in bed. He convinces her that he is fine, and leaves the infirmary with his dignity in shreds as he was placed in a hospital. The butt was nothing. That was funny. But not the hospital. If you can't survive without the aid of medicine, then you won't last long. That was his policy.

"I never got your name." Tsukune says, catching Satoru's arm. "It's Tsuneo Satoru. And what's your name, bike girl?" Satoru asks.

The girl blushes at the mention of the event, and says "Sorry about that. The bike's brakes failed, and I was going downhill. My name is Akashiya Moka. And I'm sorry that you had to save me, but it's nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me back there."

Flapping his hand, Satoru dismisses the gratitude. "Please. You were in trouble. If I didn't help you, I wouldn't have made another friend! And we won't be able to laugh at this later too!"

Satoru was too busy talking to Tsukune and Moka to notice what looked like an eye peering from Moka's choker pendant, staring at him.

"Now, let's get some clothes for me!"

Tsukune laughs and says "You don't even know where to go, so don't go charging off in the wrong direction!"

All three laughing, they head back to their dorms to prepare for the start of their academic career at Youkai Academy, unaware of the challenges they would each face coming here.

END CHAPTER 2

-  
Satoru has made 2 new friends at this strange Youkai Academy! What troubles will they bring each other, and how will they cope with them as well? Wait and read to find out!


	3. Surviving Your First Day of School 101

Tsukune wakes up, slowly opening his eyes to the light seeping through the blue curtains. He looks to his left to see that Satoru has somehow managed to go from his bed, 5 feet away, and crawled into his bed. In fact, he's taking up more room then Tsukune is himself. He looks at Satoru's sleeping face. Short cut black hair covers the forehead, medium sized lips slightly open. A narrow face with a freckle behind the right eyebrow. Too close for comfort, basically. He groans and shoves Satoru off, a loud thump followed by incoherent mumbling about chai tea. He sits up and stretches for a moment. Then realizes where he is, and how he got here.

His head jolts around the dorm, scanning for anything weird or out of place. He spots what looks like a blood stain on the ceiling and huge cobwebs in the corners. That reminds him of yesterday...when his blood got sucked by Moka.

_This place, why is it full of such scary stuff?_ He thinks to himself, climbing out of bed and into the bath room. He hears Satoru get up grumbling and start to move about the room.

_Well at least someone normal is here. Even if he sneaked into by bed somehow. And I still don't know why she sucked my blood._

Tsukune quickly cleans himself and puts on his uniform. Satoru shuffles by into the bath and comes out still half asleep 5 minutes away, by this time Tsukune has had breakfast. He places a bowl in front of Satoru, who mumbles "Thanks." and eats it all in less then a minute.

The gather their books and head out, walking on the beaten dirt path to school. The sky is hued rosy-orange, and crows caw from their perches on skulls and skeletal looking trees.

Tsukune shudders for no apparent reason. Everything just seems wrong. He feels wrong. He turns to Satoru, and asks "Do you get the feel that you don't belong here." Satoru blinks for a moment, as if realizing something, then replies "Yeah. It's as if something bad is going to happen if we stay. I've had this feeling since yesterday after we met Moka."

They walk in silence for the rest of the trip, and settle into their seats in the back of the classroom. Their teacher is strangely happy, and has hair tufts similar to that of cat ears. Sh greets the class with a warm smile and "Welcome to Youkai Academy. Here at this academy we strive for academic excellence and the proper development of real world skills."

Tsukune nods. Seems normal enough.

She continues with "As well as learning how to successfully integrate yourselves into the human population Being as we're faced with the fact that humans currently have control over the world, we must teach you all the skills to live a human life."

Again, Tsukune nods. Yes, it's standard that a school would teach its students how to live a normal life among humans-

His face drops faster then lead. What did he just hear?! Tsukune looks at Satoru, panic starting to bubble up from inside of him. Satoru has caught on as well, but is managing to keep a calm expression. When he catches Tsukune eyes, he chuckles nervously and points towards their teacher.

"My name is Shizuka Nekome, and I'm your home teacher! Hopefully each and every one of you will lead relatively peaceful lives after you graduate I wish you all luck in your first year at Youkai Monster Academy!" She says, waving her pointing tool and smiling even bigger then before.

Tsukune looks over to Satoru, and sees he's dropped his calm demeanor Satoru's eyes are now wide open, and he's trying not to make any sudden movements. Then to Tsukune's surprise, Satoru's body releases all tension, and he slouches into his seat. His eyes now close slightly, and he looks completely passive. Tsukune wonders how he was able to shake off all the previous nervousness, and he tries to do the same. With limited success.

"And of course there are rules in place to help you adjust to living like a human. I'll be brief as to not bore you, so here they are: One, you may not drop your human guise! We need you all to get used to it, so it must be worn at all times! Two, you may not share what youkai you are with anyone else, as to keep rivalries and racial boundaries at a minimum. I cannot stress this enough! If you fight with fellow peers in school, how will you not in the world filled with humans?

A young man with several piercings interrupts the Sensei, and says "Why bother with all this civil crap? Wouldn't it just be better to eat and kill all the men, and leave the women to live as slaves? Or rape then 'till they die." He smiles wolfishly at this."That way we wouldn't have to stay in these stupid costumes and live under moronic human laws." He snaps the pencil he's holding for emphasis, the sound making both Satoru and Tsukune flinch.

Staring at his desk, Tsukune feels a cold sweat in between his shoulder blades. How can you say that so calmly?

Satoru shifts uncomfortably in his seat, tightening his grip around his pencil.

Nekome smiles, and adjusts her small glasses. "Well for starters, we don't have any humans on the campus. Not one, not ever! If we ever find out that there's a human living among us, the best thing that could happen to them would be a swift death! We have very creative youkai on campus, and things can get nasty if you're on the wrong side of the stick!"

Everyone in the class laughs, and talk of how the most gruesome or fun ways for humans to die starts up. Tsukune and Satoru have kept their wits about them for the most part, but now they start to crack. Tsukune looks at the door, and wonders how he could slip out without being noticed, while Satoru looks about for weapons to defend himself in case things get hairy.

The door swings open, and Nekome looks to see who arrived. She smiles and says "Welcome, please take any available seats left, and we'll get you caught up!"

Moka walks in, a little embarrassed. "I-I-m sorry I'm late Sensei! I got confused where to go after the entrance ceremony ended."

Instantly every male in the room loses their socks. Gasps turn to shouts, then to yells. Some start to get up even.

A boy, short and unassuming, shouts "Who is she?! Is she really in our class?!"

"Shut up!" Another male says, jabbing at himself, "She's mine! I saw her first!"

"Either way, I'm so glad I'm in the same class as she is! And she's mine!"

Yet another male pops up out of his seat and starts arguing with the previous three. Satoru shoves his seat backwards, and starts pushing his way into the crowd. He turns back to Tsukune, who is a little stunned at the chaos, and tells him "Find a seat next to us and reserve it for Moka!" Tsukune nods and shoves a guy frothing at the mouth off a desk he climbed onto. His body disappears into the crowd, and Tsukune mutters "Sorry."

Satoru is tall, about 5'8, so it's easy to see over the head of shorter peers. He spots Moka's green eyes, and she smiles and runs over to him, embracing him in a deep hug. "Satoru! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She puts some space in between them and whispers "I still feel bad about the bike incident." Satoru laughs and shakes his head. "Please, it was nothing! It hurt a little bit," he taps his head, where a faint reddening is still visible, "but nothing serious! It was a memorable way to meet you, so I definitely will not forget you anytime soon. Anyways, you're too pretty to forget!"

Moka blushes and looks down, and Satoru says "Tsukune saved you a spot for you to sit, if you'd like to." Moka nods and says "Thank you! I'm glad we're all in the same class!"

Then they both notice how quiet it's gotten. Much like how birds will stop chirping when a predator is in the area, Satoru gets a little cautious at the death glares he's receiving He clears his throat and wraps his arm around Moka's waist and leads her to the desk Tsukune got punched several times defending, and nods at him. Tsukune smiles and whispers hello to Moka. She smiles back and takes a hold of his hand, making him blush.

Mutterings of death start up again, this time directed towards Tsukune and Satoru. They both sweat drop and look at each other, and Nekome gets the classes attention again by handing out a stack of liability papers to each of them. They look at the stack of papers, then to each other again.

Both are thinking the same thing: What did I get into?

_Darn headmaster. Had to screw me over with this._

_I can't believe my parents thought this was a good idea. Haven't they ever heard of actually checking the school first?_

Moka laughs and says "We're going to have a fun year together, I just know it!"

Satoru and Tsukune smile as well.

_Things aren't that bad. Might as well stick around for a bit and see what's up._

LATER

Classes have been excused for the day, and Satoru has no clue what he's going to do about the 3 inch stack of liability and waivers that require a guardian's signature.

_Suppose I'll have to pay the headmaster a visit_, he thinks to himself grimly.

Tsukune and Satoru have agreed to meet at the school's chipped fountain a little off to the center of the campus the next morning, as they have to get home and process what has happened.

They struggle up the stairs with their books, bags, and papers, and Satoru drops his stuff at the door's entrance. This causes Tsukune to trip and sprawl on the ground, causing him to grumble at Satoru's laziness.

Satoru comes back with a sandwich piled with ham, cheese, turkey, more ham and cheese, and is munching on it. Tsukune wonders how he was able to do that so quickly, but moves onto more serious matters.

Tsukune gets up and rubs his head, saying "Alright. I don't know how, but the two of us were accepted into a school of monsters." Satoru interrupts with "Youkai. She said the beings here are called youkai. And from what I've heard, not all of them are friendly. Especially the guys." He licks mustard off his fingers and looks out the window. "And if that's true, then that means Moka is also a youkai."

Tsukune frowns at this, then sees that is most likely true. "Well what do we do now? We can't just leave. They'll find us, and who knows what will happen then. Our parents will ask why we left as well, and we can't let them get involved."

"Then we stay and endure." Satoru declares, raising his fist into the air. "Besides, not all of them are cruel and blood thirsty. We just can't ever let anyone find out we're human, and we'll be mostly fine. Can't say for sure though. Stuff like this never happened to me back home."

Tsukune perks up at this, and asks "Oh yeah. How did you find this place? Did your parents get a flier as well? Or was it by ear? My parents sent me off without a second thought after my dad got a flier from some creepy priest."

Satoru pauses for a second, then says "My parents are dead. Died a long time ago, and I was raised by a monk. And a priest gave me the flier personally, even asking me himself to come to Youkai Academy."

Tsukune's mouth opens slightly, and he stammers an apology. "Ah! I'm so sorry! That must be terrible to never know your parents!"

Satoru grins and says "No biggie. Can't undo the past, can we?"

Tsukune is silent for a moment, then says "Well I guess we go meet Moka now. And it might be better if we don't know what monster she is. It might cause something we can't undo." Satoru sighs tiredly and nods, and they go to bed for the evening.

~O~

Moka is wandering around the fountain, waiting for the duo to arrive. "I wonder what type of youkai they are? They don't look related, so they might be different types of youkai. Tsukune smells really good, almost like a human, but Satoru is nothing I've smelt before." Moka wonders aloud. She kicks some pebbles when she sees a small person in a heavy brown completely covering him or her shuffle in the forest a little ways off. She hears talking right after, and turns to see Tsukune and Satoru deep in conversation. They haven't noticed her, so she grins and hides, hoping to scare them.

She faintly hears the words "trouble," "mistake," and "screwed" several times. She frowns at this, hoping nothing bad happened to them already.  
She hears the voices draw nearer, and she pounces on them.

Audible _Oomphs_ are heard from both of them as they are knocked down, and she deeply inhales their scents. Satoru tries to get out from underneath, but to no avail. "Dag nab it Moka, why do you like being so physical?" Tsukune grunts as he also tries to get out of Moka's usually super strong grip hold, but can't. Moka ignores Satoru's comment and chirps "You guys took forever! I guess you had a lot to carry farther then I do." She motions with her head towards a depressingly dead looking building. "That's where I'm staying, the girl's dormitory! It's a lot closer to the school then the boy's dorms, so you guys have it harder then me."

Then she quickly nips them both in the necks, causing groans of death and secret slight enjoyment from Satoru to fill the air above the trio. Moka sits up, straddling both of them and sighs in contentment. "Both your bloods are so delicious!" Moka squeals, making sure to lick up all the blood that she missed.

They all get up and dust themselves off, Moka still sighing at the taste of fresh blood.

Suddenly her eyes snap open, and she realizes she hasn't told them something very important. Her eyebrows knit together, catching Tsukune's and Satoru's attention.

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asks, rubbing his neck while blood trickled out a little. Worried how fast Moka's reaction changed from happy and content to serious, he hopes that nothing is wrong.

Moka suddenly gets tears in her eyes, surprising everyone. She turns away, and softly says "I've drunk each of your blood more then once, and you haven't asked anything or said no to me yet."

In his mind, Satoru thinks _Well, that's not completely true. We have yelled at you to get off of us._

She turns back to them, the tears have stopped flowing but are still there on her face. Satoru gets a huge urge to wipte the tear streaks off her face, but restrains himself. Tsukune is dumbstruck at how fast she went from bubbly to crying. What happened to make her sad so fast?

"I know we're not supposed to give away our true forms, or even tell others, but I feel terrible not telling you!"

Satoru holds up his hands, and says "Woah nelly. It's seriously not that big of a deal that you're not telling us. We really don't care. Right Tsukune? So you can stop crying!"

He nudges Tsukune's side with his elbow. "He's right Moka, we...like you as whatever you are. Even if we don't know, it's fine that way," Tsukune adds.

Moka shakes her head, and replies with "No! This, this is like taking blood from a baby!"

Tsukune sweat-drops at this, _I think the expression is taking candy from a baby._

She calms down, and wipes away the remaining tears. She sniffles, and says "I'm a vampire."

Both males eyebrows go up in surprise.

_Well, color me surprised._ Satoru thinks to himself, placing his fist under his chin. Along the same lines, Tsukune thinks _Wait, whaaaaaat?!_

Moka chuckles, and continues with "Yeah, you're right. This isn't something I need to cry over. It's just that it's my other form." Satoru gets a prickling feeling of being watched as she says that. Moka grasps the strange jewelry hanging from the choker on her neck and says "This is called a rosary, and it's designed to seal away my vampire powers. If it's removed, I become a different person. A scary and terrifying vampire in my true form."

Eyebrows are raised again at this statement. "Before I came here, I didn't wear the rosary, and was feared for my power and shunned. I went to a human school, and I had no friends. The teachers didn't trust me, and I'd get bullied constantly. Now that I wear this, I can look normal. But the other me is still there, and will always be scary to everyone else. I don't want you guys to know me just as the girl that sucks your blood on a daily basis, and have you run away and hate me."

Everyone is quiet for a moment, then Tsukune says "Well none of that matters Moka. As long as you're still around then we can deal with the other you. And that's great you're a vampire! It's really, different!" Satoru adds "Yeah! That's pretty awesome! Vampires have always been known for their power and grace, and you're no exception. You're not even in your true form, and you have every guy in school talking about you, so feel good about yourself!"

Moka looks at the both of them, looks down at the ground, then gets a huge smile on her face. She clasps both her hands together and says "Thank you so much, the both of you! I'm so glad you understand now and are perfectly happy! You must be the nicest youkai in this school! Better then those horrible humans! I'll never forgive any of them, they were so mean! And...you were my firsts." She finishes with a blush.

"Huh?" Both boys say.

"I've been drinking from blood transfusion packs, and they've tasted weird. I've never liked them, but now that I've had a taste a real blood, it's delicious. And," she pauses, as if remembering the memory, "I'll never forget it, the feeling of biting into a living, breathing source of blood. Such good blood too."

A silence follows.

Laughing nervously, the boys try to act like she was completely right, and everything else was alright as well.

_We're in some serious shit now_, Satoru thinks to himself

Tsukune hurriedly suggests "Why don't we go see what the school has to offer after they let us out? It's really big, so we should get to know the most we can, right?" The last thing they needed was Moka asking what they were.

Moka says "Sounds great. Let me just get some tomato juice, I'm still a little thirsty."

"I'll come too, I feel like a soda would hit the spot. You coming Satoru?" Tsukune asks.

"Nah. I'll stay, I'm not thirsty."

Tsukune and Moka set off, and Satoru sits on the fountain's edge, closing his eyes.

A shadow darkens his vision, and he looks up to see a male.

"There you are." He says with a devilish grin. "I've been looking for you. Or more specifically, that Akashiya Moka you've seem to have become rather well acquainted with." Suddenly his tone changes, becoming more deeper and powerful, almost like a growl. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouts, grabbing hmm sending Satoru tumbling into a wall.

Satoru blinks, then gets up slowly and looks at the male. "Well that's certainly no way to ask someone a question."

The male pauses for a moment, caught off guard with the reply. He starts to growl, and something starts to grow in the air. A pressure, and a dark one at that. A little worried, Satoru has no clue what Youkai this aggressive guy is, and has no idea how to fight him. Suddenly, the pressure vanishes, and the male regains his cool and laid back appearance. Tsukune appears, and the guy smiles at him. "Why hello there friend! My name is Saizou Komiya, and I believe we are in the same class." Tsukune looks warily at Saizou, also remembering the comment he made in class. He starts to say "Can I help you-_oomph_"

Saizou clears Tsukune off his feet and several feet into the air, where he catches him and throws him next to Satoru.

"Hey! What was that for?! He didn't even say anything you jerk!" Satoru says angrily, getting ready to brawl.

Saizou yawns, and says nonchalantly "I doubt he would've said anything as well. Morons tend to group with other morons, if you get my drift."

_Man, this idiot! Bullying Tsukune like that, I don't even know if he is conscious or not. I'll take him on here and now!_ Preparing to use a risky and highly dangerous technique he only recently grasped, he started to concentrate when-

"Oh! There you two are! Sorry I took so long you two!" Moka says cheerfully. She spots Satoru, who dropped his fighting stance before she saw it and hoisted Tsukune up, who appeared to be somewhat dazed. Saizou grins and says "Ah, Akashiya Moka! I've been wanting to talk to you!"

Moka slows her pace, looking from Saizou to Tsukune and Satoru. She asks "Is everything alright?"

"Yep, just getting to know a classmate really well." Satoru says, smiling tightly at Saizou, who returns the gesture.

"Well what's wrong with Tsukune? He looks really tired and confused."

Saizou steps closer to Moka, and Tsukune finally rouses enough to stand on his own. He whispers "Don't get any nearer to her, Saizou." Saizou looks back over his shoulder and grins. He turns back to Moka and says "Why are you hanging out with these weaklings? I bet they're no fun as well, dragging you along everywhere. Why don't you and go out for a bit without these low-life sorry pieces of trash? I know some interesting places we could visit." He causally dismisses the boys behind him, obviously saying "Get out of here, now."

Moka finally sees the situation, and darts around Saizou, surprising him, and grabs Tsukune's hand with Satoru in tow. "No thanks! I'm having plenty of fun with these two!" She says, looking back at Saizou who has remained completely still.

After they disappear around a corner, Saizou mutters to himself "I'll make you mine, Akashiya Moka. And I'll get rid of those twerps around you if I need to. I'll enjoy choking the life out of the both of them."

Black clouds in the distance start to form over Youkai Academy.

~O~

Moka and Tsukune are breathing hard and recovering their breath, while Satoru, used to running, is on guard for Saizou. He tells Moka what happened with Saizou tossing Tsukune in the air, and how aggressive he was when asking Satoru where she was. Moka apologizes for the trouble she's caused everyone, but Satoru dismisses it and turns his attention to Tsukune.

"Everything good, Tsukune? You got tossed around out there big time." Satoru says with a look of concern on his face. Tsukune breathes in a rattled breath, clutching his chest, and nods. "Just can't remember to much of leading up the event. Man was he scary." Satoru nods as well, saying "Yeah. Not your average bully. Too smart and too strong."

Moka frowns at them, and asks "Why didn't you guys try to fight if talking didn't work? You are youkai, so you must've had something in mind."  
Tsukune hurriedly says "We're not big fans of using brute force. Our...parents taught us not to go to force." "And we didn't want to get you involved any more due to us fighting and getting in trouble." Satoru adds. Moka considers this, and seems to accept it.

So they went and explored the school grounds and all the mysterious spots off campus as soon as they could. They saw slips in guises, the occasional claw or flash of tough spiked skin. They laughed at strange looking jack-o-lanterns, only to be laughed at by the pumpkins themselves. This freaked out Tsukune and Satoru, while Moka called them funny. Then the pumpkins start to breathe fire, and even Moka got worried for their well-being at that point. A group of crows attack Tsukune, causing him to nearly cry in fear as the crows flap the black wings and caw right in his face. Satoru and Moka manage to chase them off, laughing the entire time. Soon after, Satoru spots an unusual creature that looks like a spiky shell and a tooth filled grin in the distance, but it soon disappears They go spelunking and come across an old jail, the bars still strong. Moka shoves the boys in a cell, and teases them as they can't get out due to her being stronger then them. Sounds echo from within the cave, and they hustle out of here as soon as possible. They go back to the fountain, and promise to do the same tomorrow, as it's getting dark.

The boys arrive at their dorm, and they collapse on their beds, exhausted and a little scared. They quickly fall asleep, dreams filled of darkness and monstrous entities.

~O~

The next morning they wake up and do their usual routine. Tsukune greets Satoru with a bowl of cereal, and a school withdrawal slip. "To be honest, there was barely a moment I wasn't terrified yesterday. The scarecrows leering at me yesterday gave me a nightmare. I don't know about you, but I'm seriously considering getting out of here. It's just too scary!" Satoru looks at the slip of paper, breathes in deeply, and takes it. "Kinda have to agree with you. It's been really interesting. I've experienced more emotions in the past few days then I have in my entire life. But let's give it one more day. What could possibly go wrong in one day?"

Tsukune looks worried, but nods. "Alright, let's finish up here and get to school."

~O~

Satoru is the first to arrive, as Tsukune tore a hole in his jacket due to Satoru spilling ice everywhere and falling. He notices the guy who suggested those wonderfully pleasing comments about killing all the humans, by murder or rape. And the confrontation. Satoru sits down on the fountains wall, and closes his eyes.

Suddenly, he is hoisted up by his collar and comes face to face with the male.

"Did you have fun yesterday, punk?" Saizou snarls in his face. Satoru thinks about it, and starts to say "Why yes-" "Don't answer, you smart-ass!" Satoru says, shaking him. "Moka will be mine, and if you DARE get in the way," Saizou pauses for emphasis, and his voice become a deep growl, "I'll murder you and your weak friend. Got it?"

Satoru's heart is thumping madly. He's never come across anything so scary that he couldn't handle. Or beat up. But one thing he's always been proud about was his ability to mask his emotions, taught by his mentor. Sensei would always point out that reading an opponent would ensure success if done properly and quickly. By not allowing any fear or trembling in the face or body, you could make it extremely difficult for others to read you and figure out where to apply pressure. "I wouldn't recommend that. We're not people you want to mess with."

Saizou gets a look that worries Saruto even more. He grins at Satoru, then throws him against the wall, in similar fashion of yesterday's events.

A huge tear in the wall above Satoru's head appears, the concrete raining around him, making him cough. "Why?" Saizou asks, "What youkai are you?" A huge and veined hand draws back, and Satoru realizes that it's Saizou's hand.

_What sounds intimidating? Ehh..._ Racking his brain, Satoru tries to think of something that could buy Tsukune and himself some time.

"We're vampires. Our families are good friends, so they sent us together here." Satoru says simply.

Saizou freezes, then his face becomes contorted with anger. "YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING! Vampires! They're supposedly the most powerful of all ayashi, S-Class Western monsters who excel at using their youkai to fight! Immortal and powerful, they inspire fear with just their youkai!" He pauses, breathing heavily, and Satoru sees Saizou's monster hand start to clench. Then Satoru does the only thing he can: blind him with the sun. He presses his fingers to his temples, and shouts "SOLAR FLASH!"

Searing sunlight fills the area, and Satoru hears Saizou shout out in pain and surprise. He scrambles up and rushes towards the area the vending machines, hoping to reach Tsukune before Saizou does.

He spots Tsukune by himself at a soda machine, sipping some from a can. "Tsukune!" Satoru shouts, "We gotta go now!"

Tsukune hears him, and sees he's serious. "What happened? And we have to wait for Moka!" Tsukune says in reply, draining the soda and tossing it in a recycle bin. Satoru reaches him, and shakes his head, pushing Tsukune towards the male dorm. "We don't have time! And I have no clue how to get out of this one! It's Saizou! He partly transformed, and just his hand scares me! It was the size of a trash can lid, and it completely destroyed a concrete wall! And Moka hates humans with a passion!"

Tsukune hears this, and pales. "Alright! I'll get the school withdrawal slips, you get the packing!"

They start to run, only to run into Moka. She looks in surprise at the looks of determination and fright on their faces. "What's wrong guys? You two looked like you saw a ghost." She smiles, and the two shiver at the sight of her fangs. Tsukune's expression causes her smile to disappear.

"Moka...we're leaving. We're going to go to another school, a human one." Tsukune says tightly. Moka's get's an angry expression, and retorts "No! Don't ever go to a human one! I've already told you how they treat Youkai. They're horrible and full of resentment to those that are different! I hate them! I hate them so much! Please don't go! You guys are my first real friends, and you're not human! Please!"

Satoru's eyebrows slowly rise, a look of shock on his face slowly takes over his previous determination. Tsukune's eyes widen, and he feels anger well up inside of him. He didn't want it to be true, what Satoru said. But he just heard it with his own ears. Moka hated humans. So much.

He slowly says "Moka, if Satoru and I are both humans, would you still like us?"

Moka blinks, then softly says "Oh." She involuntarily steps backwards, putting distance between them. Tsukune notices this and shouts "Take that as a no then! You probably hate us as well now, don't you?! You just said it, didn't you? We're horrible and hate monsters, right Satoru? You hate every single one of us, so fine! We're going, so stay and laugh at us with you monster friends!"

Satoru says nothing, his bangs covering his face. Tsukune takes this as a silent agreement, and grabs Satoru's arm, running to the dorms. Moka is left standing there, crying silently.

"Tsukune...Satoru. I'm s-so, sorry..." She whispers, face in hands, hiccuping.

~O~

Moka comes back with her second can of tomato juice, feeling empty and full of resentment. To who or what, she's not sure. She hears someone around the corner, so she peeks around it, only to be greeted by Saizou. A fiendish smile is one his lips, and his eyes light up. "We're all alone now Moka. No one to bother us anymore. I'm guessing now that you're "friends" are getting on the bus that'll take them out of here. They're so faithful, aren't they?" Saizou breathes deeply, his skin starting to shiver. "Ooh. I'm getting so excited. I, I just can't," A dark energy fills the air, corresponding with the black clouds that have completely filled the area. His clothes start to bulge, stretch, and rip as his body grows bigger, "contain myself!"

All of Saizou's clothes rip off, and Moka squeaks and covers her eyes. Peeking, she sees his pants are still on and sighs in relief. Then her surprise turns to alarm has Saizou's true form become visible through the dust. Huge and hulking, Saizou's muscle ripped form stands over 9 feet tall. A 3 foot long tongue extends from his mouth, spikes at the joints and crazed eyes complete the image.

AT THE BUS STOP

Tsukune and Satoru are standing at the bus stop, looking at the steps leading into the bus stop.

Bus Driver is looking at them, waiting for them to get on. "Heh heh heh. So I take it Youkai Academy was too much for you two then? No surprise there. Youkai Academy is not for the faint of heart." He pauses to take a puff of his cigar. "Well, if you have no regrets, then get on, and I'll take you both to the human world. You won't be able to return here, and there's a good chance you won't see youkai for a long time. You'll go back to living normal, peaceful lives." He grins, shades flashing. Almost as if he knows what the boys are going to do next.

_I gotta get some shades some time and learn how to do that_, Satoru thinks to himself, imagining himself as Bus Driver.

Tsukune looks at the bus steps, then back at the looming and dark Youkai Academy. Satoru sighs as he looks at the red sky, and Tsukune grits his teeth.

Tsukune thinks one thing and one thing only.

_I'm coming Moka_

~O~

"Your beauty, it's far greater then all those worthless human females I've molested! I'm going to enjoy this, and no one can get in our way anymore!"

He throws back his head and laughs demonically. "Get ready Akashiya Moka, we're going to have fun exploring together!"  
He flexes, displaying his impressive build of muscles, and licks Moka. The long and dripping tongue wraps around Moka's thighs, and moves up to her face, making her cringe.

_Where are you guys?_

A shout stops the tongues progress, and Moka looks in the direction it's coming from.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouts, dropping his bags.

"Tsukune?" Moka says, surprised to see him.

"You get Moka, I'll get the jerk-HOLY CHEESEBURGERS! What is that?! _Crap!_ That's Saizou!" Satoru says, eyes widening in shock.

Tsukune sees Saizou as well, and stops dead in his tracks. Satoru shoves him in Moka's direction, and he body slams Saizou.

Saizou is sent tumbling into some grave stones, who is wondering what the just happened. A loud crash is heard, and spectral moans are barely heard.

Tsukune snaps back to the present, terrified more then he has been in his entire life, but manages to shout "Moka! We've got to tell you something very important!" Moka blinks, not sure how to react.

_And where does Satoru get those ridiculous exclamations?_

From the dust and leaves, Saizou growls "The pieces of trash came back. And they have something "very important" to tell us. Isn't that just WONDERFUL!?" He bursts out of the cloud of dust, and tries to smash Tsukune. Satoru shouts and kicks Saizou's hand out of the way, the hand leaving a 2 foot imprint in the ground. Tsukune and Moka squeak as Saizou lunges at Satoru and they begin to fight.

Moka turns to Tsukune and says "Tsukune! Why did you two come back! You and Satoru will get killed for sure!" Tsukune shakes his head and says "We're both prepared to take that risk! It's true! We're scared out of minds, and everyone here freaks us out. Even the water fountain scares me! Why does it have teeth on the edge?"

Meanwhile, Satoru is fighting for his life against Saizou. A huge chop swings with deadly force, and Satoru does an x-block, barely catching what his Sensei taught him to block kicks. Not chops. His mind, filled with thoughts on how to beat his with brute force as he knows he can't outlast Saizou. He back-flips as Saizou tries to smash him between his hands, and dodges a telephone punch that tears through a grave stone.

"What's wrong, vampire? Think I wouldn't challenge an S-Class monster such as yourself? You're weaker then I thought," He grunts as he rips a tree out by it's roots, "I'll be impressed if you last 5 minutes!"

Satoru ducks as the tree trunk swings over him, and thinks to himself _So if Saizou drops his human disguise, and turns to this, that means Moka..._"Ah!" Satoru grabs Saizou's huge fist with both hands, being slammed into a tree, blocking an attack that would've crushed his ribs.

_Should I? It's the only technique I have that'll 100% for sure beat this guy quickly. But if I don't do it right, then I'll risk myself getting seriously injured, and that's not even factoring in Saizou._

The tree trunk is brought down like a hammer, and Saizou finds himself not able to dodge it, and he won't even try to block it. He raises his hands above him, and tries to transfer the energy behind the trunk into his hands and into the ground. He has no idea what he's thinking, and has never tried it before. He manages to catch the trunk without to much effort, but he didn't count on his knees giving out. The trunk continues down, barely unheeded by Satoru's efforts, and crushes Satoru beneath it. Body in too much pain, Satoru can't think or move. Gasping, he weakly tries push the trunk off, but Saizou laughs and jumps into the air, pile driving the trunk even deeper in the ground. A muffled scream of pain comes out from the trunk, and Saizou presses his ear closer, grinning.

He looks over to Tsukune and Moka, who have just watched Saizou smash Satoru under the trunk and are stunned. In a burst of energy and in an act of brutality, he smacks Tsukune into a tree, a hollow thud clearly heard. Moka shouts "Tsukune! Satoru!" She gets no response from either of them, so she runs over to Tsukune and tries to wake him up. He coughs shakily and mutters "I'm so sorry Moka. I've done nothing but make you worry. First the blood, then this." He smiles, then coughs again.

Cradling his head in her lap, Moka starts crying again, but smiles at Tsukune. She shakes her head, and says "No, please don't blame yourselves. I was in the wrong. I forced myself onto you two, then got Saizou involved. If I wasn't here, then nothing wrong would've happened. If I didn't exist, then everyone's lives might've been better. Monsters and humans, they're too different. Just too different. I guess I just wanted to make friends so badly at this school, or any school in fact, that I just run over other people's needs."

Tsukune smiles again, and looks into Moka's shimmering emerald eyes. He strokes her face, and she puts her hand over it. "Moka, leaving like that, on a bus, without even saying goodbye, was wrong. Satoru and I, we-"

"Last words! You're taking too long with them!" Saizou says, kicking Tsukune in the ribs hard. Cracks are heard, and Moka closes her eyes and silently wishes for this to all end. As Tsukune falls to the ground, his hand catches on the rosary around her neck and breaks it off.

"We wanted," Tsukune coughs out blood, "we want to be friends with you Moka. I like you, and Satoru finds you funny and cute." He says, eyes closed and smiling.

At a loss of words, Moka then realizes that her rosary was taken off.

_Oh no..._

A flash of light, then a dark and malevolent energy floods the area. The black clouds overhead are split apart, revealing the red sky once again. High pitched screeching are heard from somewhere, and Tsukune looks through the fading light to see a different person standing were Moka was. Saizou's eyes dilate, and he gasps, his fanged maw dropping. He stumbles backwards, eyes bugging out. "This...this is a super vampire! The legendary S-Class ayashi! Her black youkai, the silver hair, red eyes! They're all their! This is the real deal!"

Tsukune is dazed, so he's a little disbelieving when he hears Saizou describe that this was still Moka, in her true form.

"What's wrong, just a minute ago you were taunting me and Tsukune. Have you lost your will to fight me?" Tsukune listens to her voice, searching for any signs of Moka. There were none. The Moka now had voice that was seductive, powerful, and proud. Nothing like the other Moka's bubbly and bright voice. And her appearance was downright terrifying. A terrifying beauty more like. So scary, yet beautiful.

She and Saizou lock eyes, the display in power shown in the physical positioning: Moka confident and standing, with a hand on her hip. Then Saizou, back on the ground and looking at Moka with a combination of fear and wonder.

She does the universally known sign of "come and get me" with a casual bending of her fingers from him to her. He growls, then gets up and slams his fist into an undeserving nearby tree. The tree blows apart in a shower of wood chippings, spraying everyone with it.

He lunges forward, Tsukune's tired eyes barely able to keep up with his speed. Moka reacts instantly, turning 180 degrees and smashing a side kick into Saizou's chin. "Learn your place!" Moka growls, eyes flashing. The kick sends him high into the air. She turns to look at Tsukune as Saizou's body falls to the ground, creating a crashing sound that sends all the birds that stayed throughout the battle scattering into the sky, cawing.

Groans are heard from Saizou, and that apparently satisfies Moka. She approaches Tsukune, who stare in wonder at Moka, and flinches when she plucks her rosary from him. She chuckles and says "Do not worry, Tsukune. You do not have to fear me hurting you, as that would keep the blood that my other self so desires." She draws her finger nails across his jaw bone, causing him to shiver, and is about to attach the rosary when Saizou roars from behind them.

"Gotcha!" Saizou screams, his eyes wild and tongue flapping. Moka whirls about, caught off guard, when a huge energy, different then Saizou's or Moka's, spikes through the vicinity.

Everything slows down.

Moka, a look of anger and surprise.

Tsukune, a look of terror and surprise.

Saizou, a look of craze and triumph.

A trunk that is laying on it's side is blown sky high, disintegrating all the while. By the time it falls back down, it's only dust. It drifts lazily down onto Satoru, who is glowing bright red and is furious by the look on his face. He explodes forward and swings his knee as fast and hard as he can, causing his body to rotate. His knee collides into Saizou's leathery stomach, who was about to deliver a shattering blow to Moka.

A massive _CRUNCH_ is heard, something in Saizou shatters. The raw force creates a small force wave that ripples everything around it. The impact sends Saizou clear into the rocky cliffs overlooking the sea, over half a mile away, a scream heard faintly. Satoru collapses on the ground, the red aura winking away. He grimaces, and looks up to see someone that looks like Moka, but a different color scheme and a proud look. Wincing at the pain, he asks "You guys alright?"

Tsukune slowly nods, while Moka gets a frown in her face.

"How did you do that, Satoru?" Tsukune asks, a little scared of his friend now. "It wasn't easy, lemme tell you that. It's a move called Kaio-ken. It has various stages you can use, depending on how much you want. It speeds up the amount of blood to your brain, allowing you to think and react faster then normal." Satoru says, groaning. "But I can't use it for very long yet. If I do it too long, the amount of stress my body receives will start to tear me apart. Literally. Right now, just for a couple of second, I'm already losing all my strength, and I have blood in my mouth." He spits, then allows gravity to push him flat onto the ground. "Bleh"

Moka looks at him curiously, and her silence catches Tsukune's attention. He asks "Are you alright, Moka?" Her eyes snap towards him, and she growls at him. She takes one last look at Satoru, and Tsukune thinks he sees a small smile on her lips. She pushes the rosary back onto her choker, and silver turns to pink, red to emerald. Moka falls forward onto Tsukune, where she mumbles and digs her fingers into Tsukune's jacket. They all unconsciously smile at the fact they all got out relatively unhurt.

"Well," Satoru starts, "I'm a little hungry."

Tsukune rolls his eyes and starts to laugh. Then Satoru starts to laugh as well. Their laughing causes Moka to rouse in her sleep, and nips Tsukune's neck, causing him to start shouting. A leaf lands on Satoru, and he starts to shout as well.

"Why are you shouting Satoru?! You don't have a sleepy vampire sucking your blood!"

"Shut up! Do you know how sensitive my body is right now? Aggh! No! Please no!" Wind picks up, scattering them with leaves.

~O~

Screams are heard from all around the campus, mystifying students and faculty.

END CHAPTER 3

Looooooong chapter. Took me forever, and I messed up a lot. Schedule is back on track! But now we have two Moka's, a will to stay at Youkai Academy, and an unbreakable friendship! Stay tuned for a shorter chapter!


	4. School Beauty Queen Face-Off

Tsukune & Satoru have decided to stay at Youkai Academy, for the sake of Moka. Their friendship is now stronger than ever, having managed to have survived Komiya Saizou's attack on them, one week ago. Uncertain but willing, the boys now try to adjust to the lifestyle Youkai Academy offers.

The fight between Saizou and the trio had spread like wildfire throughout the school. The fact that a Vampire, an S-Class monster had gotten involved, meant that shit had gotten real. Adding onto the super monster vampire brawling, a different energy, one no one recognized, was sensed. It was said that an orange flare had burst into the air following shortly after the supposed battle, but no one was sure.

Of, course the rumor had inconsistencies. Some believe Saizou had gotten involved in a hit gang, and the leader sent his son to teach him a lesson. Others insist that the Vampire had gotten a servant and had it beat up Saizou for the vampire, explaining the strange energy. While others said that the Vampire had powerful friends with it, acting as body guards. Either way, it didn't help when news of Saizou being suspended and hospitalized leaked out. When he returned, bandaged and humiliated, no one talked to him, but whispered behind his back.

Wounded, Saizou would disappear at lunch into the forest, and would come back sometimes with cuts and slashes. No one knew what he did, and it only added to the rumors of him.

Of course, only 3 people knew the actual truth, excluding the higher-ups at the school who kept an ever-present eye everywhere.

We find Satoru has been training near a lake, thinking about the incident with Saizou.

_I need to pickup my training in order to protect Tsukune & Moka. The fact that I was beaten so easily and had to pull out Kaio-ken is embarrassing. I have to become stronger!_ He thinks to himself, crushing a thick branch in his hand to pieces that he was using to do chin-ups on.

He is doing a series of vertical push ups with rocks tied to his legs and arms as weights when suddenly he hears moaning from the bushes near him. He pauses and listens.

He hears moaning again, and he stops his training to check it out, not sure what he'll find.

Jogging to the bushes, he finds a rather attractive blue haired girl wearing a modified school uniform with a sweater. The sweater was doing it's best to stretch over the larger assets on her chest, and she's clutching at her heart.

Frowning at the situation in front of him, he asks "Ew, what's wrong with you?"

The girl's face blanches, and he stops himself from saying anything else stupid.

Wincing, he tries again. "Do you need some help getting up?"

The girl answers him "I think so," the girl moaned, looking up at him, pretty weakly, "I'm just having trouble walking today."

"Here, I got you." Satoru says, as he begins helping the girl stand up.

She sighs heavily, and says "Thank you." She takes Satoru's hand as he helped her up. She leans on him, and is sure to press her ample chest into his, but he doesn't notice at first.

She frowns, and rubs her chest up and down his.

Satoru's face then did an amazing impression of a tomato, and she inwardly grins.

"I…I think it's my chest," the girl sighs. "It just feels, like it'll burst!"

She moans again and Satoru shifts his lower half away from her.

_Well, there isn't anything normal about this, like I thought it would be._ Satoru thinks. He brings his thoughts back to earth at the girl hanging off of him.

"Maybe the nurse can check you." Satoru offered, while trying not to stare or say something that would get him slapped.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it by myself." the girl told him. "Can you escort me?"

Satoru thinks about this for a moment, and the girl starts to tremble. He quickly says "Yeah, yeah I will. What kind of guy would leave an innocent and sick girl all alone to defend herself?"

She latches onto him even more and sighs "Oh, you're so kind."

While walking the girl to the infirmary Satoru decided to introduce himself to the girl to get to know her better.

"My name is Tsuneo Satoru, what's yours?"

"Oh, I know your name." she says, smiling.

"You do?" Satoru says, jaw dropping.

"We're classmates silly."

Satoru thinks about it for a moment, and recalls a loud blue haired girl who sits somewhere behind him.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." Satoru remarks, hand on chin.

The girl's eyes widen a bit at that comment. "I'm surprised you even noticed me. Considering that you always have your eyes on Moka." she replies, drawing circles on his chest with her long nails.

"Well, she _is_ my close friend." Satoru commented, not sure what she's getting at.

He was expecting the girl to say something else, but she suddenly fell forward. Satoru caught her before she's close to hitting the ground. He also noticed her breathing was a bit heavier.

"Alright, we've wasted a bit too much time. We've got to get you to the nurse." Satoru says, panicking slightly.

"I'm really sorry. It's all because of this condition with my body," the girl confessed on that, as she gets closer to him, "Every now and then, my breasts grow slightly larger, and it puts a strain on my poor back."

"Yo...You...Your breasts!?" Satoru says, at a loss of words.

"Yeah, it happened from time to time." she answered, grabbing his head suddenly. She pushes his head into her breasts, rubbing and grinding them into him seductively, as she explained, "They get all tight, like they were being squeezed or something. Then they expand, and it hurts so much, it feels like they're gonna pop open any second. They get so big, and constricted, don't you see?"

His face filled with the yellow cloth and being rubbed between huge pillows, he's not sure if the heat between them or his face is hotter.

It took all of Satoru's years of training to not grab them, and he manages to just sit there for a moment.

"Satoru?"

Satoru was brought out of his reprieve, and looks at the girl,

He gives a muffled response from his position, and she smiles down at him.

She looks up deeply into his brown eyes; an irresistible look of cute innocence was shown in them. "My name is Kuruno Kurumu. And I want you to be my friend, okay?" Then all of a sudden, her eyes began to glow a bit.

Satoru cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, of course I'll be your friend, Kurumu." Satoru told her.

If Satoru would have been paying closer attention he would have noticed that Kurumu's eyes threatened to pop out of her head.

_What!? He should be under my charm Just what kind of monster is he?!_ Kurumu thinks.

"Kurumu, are you okay?" Satoru asks in concern for his new friend.

She quickly snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes I'm fine." she replies. She then puts on a large smile, and says "I'm just happy that we can be friends!" she exclaimed as she pulled Jake into a big hug.

"I'm happy too." Satoru replied as he returned the hug.

"Satoru!"

Satoru and Kurumu turned their heads to see Moka and Tsukune running towards them.

"Oh hey, Moka and Tsukune!" Satoru shouted as he waved towards his other friend.

"Satoru, who is this?" Moka asked.

"I'm Kuruno Kurumu. Satoru's new friend." Kurumu answered.

"Yeah, I met her while I was waiting for you to show up for lunch. She was feeling really ill, so I was bringing her to the nurse." Satoru explains.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Kurumu." Moka said, extending her hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kurumu replied, and grips Moka's hand tightly.

Before any more word could be said, Kurumu began leaning up against Satoru once again. "I feel faint." she says in light voice.

"Crap, I forgot. We need to get you to the nurse, now." Satoru says as he began leading Kurumu to the nurse.

"Wait, Satoru!" Moka shouted to him.

"Sorry, Moka. I'll meet you in class." Satoru called back.

~O~

Later in class, Moka is sitting at her desk, wondering where Satoru and that Kurumu girl were at.

All of the sudden the door opened up to reveal Satoru and Kurumu.

"Sorry, we're late, Miss Nekonome." Satoru told her. "But, we've got a good reason." he added as he handed Miss Nekonome a note.

Miss Nekonome opened up the note and began reading. "Oh, well I'm glad that you were able to help Miss Kuruono. Now, please take your seats." she told him.

Satoru and Kurumu then made their way to their seats and sit down for class.

When Kurumu sat down she looked towards Moka with a sort of vindictive vicious nature. This caused sparks to fly between the two girls.

_I don't get it_, Moka thinks to herself as she looks at Kurumu, _They just met today, so why is Satoru...helpful to her? Is he avoiding me because...he doesn't want to be my friend?_

Kurumu smirks smugly at Moka, _Humph. She's staring right at me. Your time as the school's #1 Beauty's coming' to an end, Akashiya __Moka__.'_ she thinks.

Unfortunately, neither Tsukune or Satoru had a clue as to what was going on around them.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Satoru stood up and turned towards Moka and Kurumu. Only to see that they were gone.

He looks at Tsukune, who shrugs, and they get their stuff and look for the girls.

Walking outside the class Satoru and Tsukune notice a gathering in the halls outside. They can't hear anything, so they push through the crowd, only to get rebuffed.

Kurumu jumps off the railing, which reveals her yellow panties to the crowd, wolf whistles & pervert comments coming from the crowd.

"Yellow panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked condescendingly at Moka, who looks a little worried. "Kurumu?"

"Akashiya Moka, I challenge you for the title of School Beauty!" Kurumu declares, pointing at Moka.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurumu growled. "Look around you!" throwing an arm around to the boys, "All the guys here are dreaming about you! Not me! I would've easily had each and every one of them by now, the simpletons! But no! You had to come and start having the guys want you, so I'm going to challenge you, win, then have you leave school forever! I'll start with claiming Satoru and Tsukune for mine, so keep your filthy paws off them!"

"But they have nothing to do with us! Why can't we just-"

"Shut up Moka! Just shut up! You're probably not even friends with them anyways! Both of them smell delicious, Tsukune like a human. Satoru...I've never smelt anything like him before, but he smells great as well! They're probably just food to you!"

Moka, hurt and confused, takes a step back. She hears Satoru swearing, and turns to see the duo emerge with burns and cuts on them.

"Guys, get out of here! Kurumu is crazy and wants to make you guys slaves!" She yells at them.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad life!"

"Meow."

"Roggle roggle smorsh gor gah!"

"Totally man! I'd get her in that position as well!"

Ignoring the guys around her, she starts running towards them. Kurumu reaches Satoru first, and Moka watches horrified as she latches on him.

"Eh, what up Kurumu? You feeling better?" Satoru asks.

Kurumu takes a deep breath and sighs, saying "Oh yes, and it was all thanks to you! I'm so glad you're here! Moka has been so mean to me!" She stares at Tsukune for a moment, Moka sensing something is wrong.

Tsukune and Satoru frown, and both look at Moka.

Tskune asks "That's not true, is it? Why would you be meant to a girl you've just met? Anyways, I'm not going to be your food anymore, I'm tired of having you glomp onto me everyday and use me as a blood bank."

Moka stops, not believing what she hears.

"Tsukune?"

She looks at Kurumu and sees her smiling darkly.

"Dang buddy, what have you been smoking? It's not that bad. I mean, she's not getting us sick or something." Satoru says, looking at Tsukune weirdly.

Kurumu frowns, and then throws herself at Tsukune. Tsukune wraps his arms around her, but looks confused. Satoru's eyebrows are raised, and he walks over to Moka.

The crowd has dispersed for the most part, and Satoru says to Moka "He was fine earlier. Granted, he was a little pissed when I ate his pork bun for lunch, but this is strange." Moka nods, wrapping her arm around Satoru's waist. "I'm getting a bad feeling from Kurumu, like she's plotting something. I don't know."

Moka looks at the red sky, and replies "Something bad _is_ happening. Kurumu, is doing something that I don't understand. We've got to keep a close eye on her, she's...done something to Tsukune."

Kurumu drags Tsukune away, as he says vaguely "Kurumu is my friend now Moka. She's a lot nicer then you, and she won't suck my blood daily as well. Why don't you go and be lonely by yourself? That way, I won't need to see you or hear your annoying voice anymore." They disappear around a corner, leaving Moka and Satoru shocked.

Moka wipes away a tear, stifles a sob, and runs off, leaving Satoru alone.

He stands there, unsure of what to do. He smiles awkwardly at some girls passing, and one extends her red claws, saying _I swear to God, if you give me a chance I will cut you so badly, you'll bleed._

"Well this is boring. Guess I'll go find Tsukune and eat my lunch with him...nope. I ate his already. Crap."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Satoru meanders off.

_And man, poor Moka. I'll give her some time to blow off steam._

~O~

"Yay! Did you see that moron's face when I dragged you away? It was priceless! I'm so going to win this contest! Hahaha, I'm the most beautiful at this school!"

Kurumu is crowing in her room, sitting on the window ledge. Tsukune his seated on the ground, face in hands.

He mutters to himself "Why did I say those horrible things to Moka? She never deserved them, not Moka. She's always been nice to me and Satoru. So why? Arggh! What came over me?!"

Kurumu notices Tsukune's distress, and her smile fades a bit.

"Tsukune," she starts to say, "are you still thinking about that Moka? She's gone, she won't ever bother anyone anymore, ever. It can just be me and you, doesn't that sound nice?"

She guides his head into her breasts, stunning Tsukune. Massaging his scalp with her long nails, she continues "Doesn't it sound like a dream, Tsukune? Just me. Just you. Forever and ever."

~O~

Having cried as much as she could, Moka is sitting in an alleyway. Miserable, she kicks a can, knees drawn to her chest. She sighs shakily, and closes her eyes, remembering vividly those harsh words Tsukune said. Why was he smiling, and why were his eyes all unfocused? Kurumu had to hold onto him as they were leaving too, as though he couldn't walk on his own.

_"Because Kurono Kurumu is controlling him."_

"Hmm, that can't be it."

_"...what? It's the truth though! You have very little time!"_

"Quit messing with me brain. I've already been abandoned once, don't you go leaving me now."

_"...Imbecile! I'm not your simple-minded brain! I'm coming from your rosary!"_

Startled, Moka yelps and hits her head on the brick wall.

Chucking is heard from the rosary, then stops.

"What! Where are you! Wait, from my rosary? Why are you in my rosary?"

_"**Our** rosary you...forget it! Like I said, Kurumu is controlling Tsukune, along with most of the male population of the school! If she kisses Tsukune, it's all over! She's a succubus, a monster that specializes in illusion and charms. Their main selling point is that if one kisses a male, he will be the succubus's slave for life! We're running out of time Moka!"_

"Alright," Moka says, bursting to her feet,"I'll get Tsukune back from Kurumu, and all the boys as well! But who are you?"

_"Tch! I'm your other self, your true form! And get Satoru as well!"_

"Why Satoru?"

A pause, and Moka swears she feels something like a blush for a fleeting second.

_"He...has an immunity to her charms! That's why! Don't keep questioning everything I say, and go do everything I just told you!_

Moka nods, and races off in search of Kurumu, Tsukune, and Satoru.

~O~

Kurumu suddenly pushes Tsukune onto his back on the bed, and straddles him. Panicking, Tsukune tries to get up, but is pushed down again by Kurumu. Staring into her eyes, he feels thoughts not his invade his mind.

_I like Kurumu_

_She's so nice_

_And pretty. Very pretty._

_But...my head is starting to hurt._

_..._

Unable to fight back, he calms down, and Kurumu seems satisfied.

He faintly sees her become nervous, her face trembling. He holds her hand and smiles rigidly, a shaky smile appearing on her face as well.

"This-s will be over soon Tsu-Tsukune, very soon. I-I'll just de-liver this one k-kiss, and it'll be all over."

She leans down, and slowly approaches the blankly smiling Tsukune.

~O~

Meanwhile, Satoru is enjoying chasing a strange creature that looks like a pineapple with tentacles coming out of it.

"I don't know what it is, but it looks like food! That tiny pork bun of Tsukune's went straight through me, so I did-_oomph_-him a favor by eating it for him! Now I gotta get this little midget!"

The poor Dorian fruit, usually grinning mouths, is actually worried for its life. The hulking unconscious form of the monster Dorian lies behind the prey and predator.

The poor Dorian recalls how this all happened.

_Stretching it's feelers, it leaves the monster Dorian along with its fellow fruits and crawls around, looking for prey. It hears a crashing sound, followed by loud noises. The ever-present grin grows bigger, and it sneaks up on the source of the sound. _

_It stops, then cutely rolls down a small hill. It catches the attention of what looks like a youkai, and soon it trudges over. Grinning to itself, it scrambles back up the hill, heading for the monster Dorian. Looking behind, the Dorian fruit sees that the monster is still pursuing it._

_It spots the tiny tell-tale fangs of the Dorian monster hidden in the ground, and it stops in the center. It waits for the monster, and smiles when it falls into its trap._

_The monster Dorian bursts through the ground, dirt flying everywhere. The monster is surprised, and is easily swallowed by the huge toothed mouth of the monster Dorian._

_Then it chokes up the monster, the Dorian's grins dropping. They drop altogether as it watches a blue energy form in the monsters hands, a look of anger on its face. It scrambles back as the monster roars something like "Kawrg Ke Kawg Kre Krrrawrrrraaaaaaa!"_

_The Dorian watches in horror as the monster Dorian has a its belly blown out altogether, greenish blackish blood spraying everywhere._

_Red meat begins to fall around the blood spattered Dorian, too horrified to move. It watches as the monster sees a piece of monster Dorian flesh, and turns away as it watches it go into the mouth of the monster._

_It hears a surprised sound, then a louder noise, more excited. Then it sees a shadow loom over it, and it darts forward._

The poor fruit is tired and exhausted, and loses all strength in its legs. Frowning, Satoru approaches the worn out fruit. He nibbles on some of fruit he picked up from the monster thing he destroyed with a well placed Kamehameha wave, and considers eating the fruit in front of him. He looks around him to see crows have gathered, silently watching.

He makes up his mind, and scoops up the fruit. Too weak to do anything, it's surprised when it gets petted by Satoru.

"My name is Satoru, and you're going to be my pet! I've had my fill of monster fruit, so I won't eat you. Plus, I'd feel horrible about killing a weakened thing like you. What's your name?"

The Dorian sweatdrops. And slaps itself with a tentacle in an attempt to do a facepalm. Satoru shrugs and walks out of the forest, only to see Moka running at him full speed.

_CRASH_

Moka and him collide, the Dorian is sent flying.

"Satoru! I'm so glad I found you! My other self said you can help with a problem! And...you smell more delicious then usual!"

He brushes himself off, and picks up the Dorian, whose tentacles have started to move again. "Alright, I'll come. But why is your other self talking to you?"

"I don't know! But we gotta move! Tsukune is about to be made a slave by Kurumu!"

"Hmm," Satoru says, leaning in so that he can see the Rosary better,"why does it look like there's an eye staring at me?"

"Probably because there is one! That's my other self! C'mon!"

"Hmm." He leans in even closer.

Moka pauses, and Satoru looks up.

"Ahhh. You...you're a little close Satoru..."

"Hmm?"

"...You can see down my shirt." Moka whispers.

Satoru looks down, and it turns out he _can_ see down her shirt. The rosary trembles, then one of the Dorian's tentacles pulls up Moka's skirt, revealing white lace panties.

In full view, 7 inches away from Satoru's face.

Moka shrieks, and slaps the Dorian. A cry is heard, and it sails some feet away.

Shrugging, Satoru races over, picks up the Dorian, races back, and grabs Moka by the arm.

"Huh?" Moka asks, surprised at what Satoru is doing.

"Kyyyhhhaaaaa!" Moka yells as she is picked up like a log under Satoru's arms.

Racing towards where the girl's dorms are, and carrying a vampire in one hand and a fruit in the other, Satoru is determined to save Tsukune from Kurumu.

Where no one can hear her, the rosary thinks to itself _"What is with this guy? He hasn't asked a single question about Kurumu or Tsukune, he didn't make a comment about seeing my other self's panties, and he somehow got a hold of Dorian fruit. And from the looks of it, it seems to obey him, which means he defeated the monster Dorian. Which also explains the red meat in his hair, and the green blood all over him._

While running, Satoru turns to Moka and shouts "Want some weird red meat I found? It's pretty good!"

The Dorian facepalms again.

END CHAPTER 4

Ensnared in Kurumu's web of deception, Tsukune is moments away from becoming a mindless slave to her forever. Will Satoru, Moka, and the Dorian make it in time? Wait and read Chapter 5 of Saga of Youkai Academy!


	5. Vs Succubi

Time had come to a halt.

Kurumu is sitting on top of Tsukune, both of them unsure of what to do.

Lips so close to each other, eyes locked, breathing heavily.

Tsukune clenches the sheets in nervousness. Kurumu notices this and smiles awkwardly.

_He's still under my charm, so why am I not just kissing him?_

Kurumu swallows, and leans in and-

"I'm sorry Kurumu!"

She's shoved backwards, surprising her and making her blush. _He couldn't, he won't, will he...w__ill he take-_

Arms wrap around her, and she cringes, waiting for the violating, when she hears a faint "Sorry."

She opens her eyes and sees Tsukune is hugging her, just hugging her.

Kurumu's breath stops, her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, but I can't. I...I'll disappoint someone, a close friend of mine. Someone I can't betray."

Kurumu's body tenses in Tsukune's hands as he tries to convey his guilt towards disappointment for her through the embrace. His arms are shrugged off angrily, and he falls back surprised as he feels a dark pressure fill the room.

"You, you still resist? Even after all I've done, done for you? The things I had to perform, to get you to notice me, were so embarrassing, and still?! You say _no?_"

The back of Kurumu bulges, and a rip is heard. Deep purple leathery wings burst out from her yellow sweater vest, causing Tsukune to shout in alarm and surprise.

"Kurumu?! What the heck is-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! If I can't have you, then Moka certainly can't! So I'll just kill you here and now!" Kurumu launches herself forward, and draws back her hand. Tsukune closes his eyes and grimaces, waiting for the warmth of blood and the coldness of death.

A loud crashing sound snaps Tsukune's eyes open, and he sees Satoru holding a ruffled Moka in one arm and a strange spiky monster in the other. A smell drafts through the room, each party wondering what in God's Holy Land was going on with the other party.

On one side, Tsukune and Kurumu smell a sickly sweet smell, the latter making a low humming sound. Tsukune on the other hand wrinkles his nose. The strange tentacled monster seems to catch Kurumu by surprise, and she licks her lips, causing Tsukune to raise his eyebrows. The red stain all over Satoru doesn't help the smell, and chunks of red meat are scattered all over his head.

Satoru and Moka catch Kurumu with a hand inches away from Tsukune's throat, long purple wickedly sharp. Long demonic wings are stretched out from her back, and pointed ears complete the image. Frowning, Satoru asks "So, you're a...I really don't know anymore." He finishes with a shake of his head, dropping Moka on the ground like a sack of potatoes and placing the Dorian on his shoulder.

Moka quickly gets up with a huff and rushes at Kurumu, who is still straddling Tsukune. She shoulders into the winged monster and the force sends Kurumu hurtling out the window, surprising everyone.

Glass shatters, and Kurumu drops like a fly, shock on her face. Moka turns to Tsukune and hurriedly says "I'm so sorry Tsukune! Kurumu was trying to enslave you to try and get back at me for some silly contest! You would've been her slave for the rest of your life! She's a succubus! Luckily Satoru and I were able to make it in time. We gotta go!" She tugs Tsukune off the bed and pushes him into the hallway, leaving Satoru standing in the door's entrance. The Dorian starts nibbling on Satoru's ear, and he absently mindedly picks some monster Dorian meat from his head and chews on it, staring out the window. The Dorian gets the message, and stops.

"Well, considering that Kurumu has wings, the Moka just pushed her out the window, why isn't she flying back in?"

From below, a small but very irritated voice shouts "Akashiya Moka! Come down here right now so I can gut you and enslave your stupid friends! Then I'll eat the Dorian after that Satoru has! After that I'll send nightmares to all your families and torture them for life!"

_Over my dead body that'll happen._

Satoru's face turns dark, and he shouts back out the window "Never! I will never allow that! Over my dead body you'll eat my Dorian!"

The Dorian pauses, considers face palming itself, then sees a statue with a palm raised into the sky. It jumps from its perch on Satoru's shoulder and he watches as the Dorian sails in the air. Satoru sees it land with a thud on the statues palm, and winces.

"Now why did it just face palm itself with a statue's hand?"

~O~

Tsukune and Moka pause to catch their breaths, hands on knees. They're in the school halls, when they hear Kurumu's challenge. The pause when they hear Satoru's reply.

"Well, it is Satoru." Tsukune says with a tight grin. Moka nods wearily and replies "Maybe he can beat Kurumu without us. I mean, getting involved would be only getting in the way, and Satoru sounds pretty mad about Kurumu...eating the fruit."

Tsukune frowns, and asks "That thing he has is a fruit? But it moves, and has teeth and tentacles! And it grins!" He waves his arms around, showing his confusion.

Moka smiles, and says "Well, you kinda have to be a monster if you want to be here in the first place. And if it was just a fruit, it'd be all gone now because it couldn't defend itself."

Tsukune shrugs, and remarks "Satoru will probably just hurt himself trying to stop Kurumu. We should go help him."

...

"Okay. Guess you're right."

The duo head off back to the looming girl's dormitory, anticipation of meeting the crazed and angered Kurumu contrasted with Satoru's shock at someone eating the Dorian makes them uneasy yet hopeful.

~O~

Satoru is sprinting down a sunlit hall, mumbling to himself various things.

"So she thinks she can just go and eat the Dorian, does she? Well I got news for her! I got a whole stack of newspapers for her. Heck, a fricking printing press!"

Satoru pauses and lets his words sink in.

"I gotta stop talking to myself. Right Dorian?" He says, turning his head to the slightly battered monster fruit perched on his shoulder. It licks his neck, and Satoru sticks out his tongue in displeasure.

A flash of blue darts outside, catching Satoru's attention. He walks over to the windows, and wrestles with the clasp for a moment. He gets fed up and punches the window out, sticking his head out the window.

"HEY! Get your butt back here, your succubus! I'll show you where you can stick those wings, and then-"

The entire wall of glass shatters, and Satoru is thrown back into the wall. The Dorian wails as it falls out the window, and a high pitched shriek is heard from below.

He opens his eyes, and sees Kurumu smiling creepily at him from her straddling position, a dark look in her eyes.

"Hey there, Satoru sweetie. You've been lookin' for me?" Kurumu asks, then continues without waiting for an answer, "That's great, I've been meaning to talk to you and your friends. Where are they now?" She purrs, drawing her long purple nails along Satoru's jaw line.

Satoru brushes her nails off his face, and retorts "Don't act innocent with me! Not only do you want to eat the Dorian, you want to hurt my friends and their families! I'm not telling you where they are, and get off me!" He struggles to get up, only to get pushed back down.

Kurumu slowly shakes her head, and says "Oh no no no Satoru. That's just not the way to go about these things. It's has to be _slow, a_nd _relaxing._" She says, breathing deeply.

Satoru eyes narrow, and his silence suddenly causes Kurumu to slash at a tree. Satoru freezes, and he watches as the tree trunk slowly comes apart and moans. It crashes with a loud _BANG, _and silence fills the area.

...

"Ehh, I got some nail clippers in my room if you want them."

Confused, Kurumu's impatience turns to bewilderment as Satoru shoves her off and gets up, unperturbed at the events that have just occurred.

She snarls, and yells "Darn you Satoru! First you repel my charms, then you get all comfy with Moka, and now you're mocking me?!"

She lunges at Satoru, wings whipping out from behind her. Satoru's eyes widen in surprise, and he instinctively brings his fist down like a hammer. He catches Kurumu off guard, and her head meets his fist at high speeds. An audible _oomph _is heard, and Satoru looks down to see a crumpled looking Kurumu laying face down in the snow.

Stunned, Satoru looks around, making sure no one saw. He the nudges Kurumu and she growls into the dirt. She bursts up, and slashes at him, Satoru jumping back.

"Whoa! Watch it with those nails!"

"Watch it!? Yeah, I'll watch as your stomach splits open!"

"Oh, gross! Ew! Stay away!" Satoru turns around to run, only to meet green tentacles and several grins.

"AHH! What the heck on my face?!" Satoru yells, starting to flail around and accidently grabbing Kurumu's breast. She groans, and the struggling duo stiffens.

Satoru peeks out from the Dorian, and sees that Kurumu has blushed.

"You...you horrible person. You just keep...doing such horrible things to me. Why?" Kurumu asks, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry?" Satoru says, rubbing his head awkwardly. He looks up at the looming girl's dormitory, the shattered glass sparking in the bright sun.

"Listen, I gotta tell you something. I don't really want to fight you, but you really have to put those nails away. They're long, and sharp. Kinda unsettling really. And if you're pissed, resolve it with the person who acted against in the first place." Satoru says, playing with the Dorian.

Kurumu doesn't answer back, instead just looking at him.

Satoru clears his throat, and decides to show Kurumu that he's serious. He concentrates, feeling a fountain turn on inside of him. He closes his eyes, and prepares to send out a shockwave to-

"Satoru! Are you alright?!"

A clear voice cuts through the air, surprising the both of them.

Satoru whirls around to see Moka and Tsukune running towards them, worry on their faces.

He frowns at the bad timing, and turns back towards Kurumu has launched herself into the sky. He startles, and yells back at the duo are still approaching.

"I guess they can't see Kurumu with the trees. Which is a bad thing, since she's still pissed. Crap!"

Satoru cups his mouth and yells "Turn back! Kurumu is up in the air, and is about to attack you guys! Get away! She's a winged nut!"

Moka and Tsukune pause, unsure of something. The slow down and look at each other, not sensing the danger present.

"Well crap." Satoru says, placing a hand on his head.

Kurumu whistles by, deep purple wings shredding the air with a whistling sound. Satoru starts sprinting towards them, cursing himself for not doing track.

Meanwhile, Moka senses something approaching them, and looks up to see Kurumu preparing to strike.

Moka yells "Tsukune! Look out!" and tackles Tsukune. Grunts follow shortly after, turning to shouts as a blur of blue and purple flashes by. Tsukune scrambles out from underneath Moka, and looks in shock as a tree groans and falls over, leaves and branches crunching.

Mouth open in surprise, Tsukune pales at the sharpness of the claws, and slowly stands up. He stares at the fallen tree, and is tackled again by Moka.

He lies on the ground; eyes closed, and listens as another tree falls. Paralyzed with fear, he doesn't see how he can get out of this situation alive. He feels a poke on his arm, and sees Moka smiling at him.

"It's alright, we'll think of something, so don't worry, okay? We have Satoru, and he's plenty strong."

_Dang she's cute._

Tsukune nods silently, and glances over to the rapidly approaching figure of Satoru. He takes a deep breath and steels himself.

"Yo! None of you got it, right?" Satoru asks, concern on his face.

They nod and get up, and all three look to see Kurumu hovering in the air.

"Alright, enough play time! You've all annoyed me in one way or another, especially you Moka! I'm going to enjoy making mince meat out of you three!"

Kurumu swoops down, aiming at the trio. They scatter, and Kurumu chases them through the forest.

"Tsukune, take off my rosary! I'll be able to beat her if we can get it off!" Moka yells to Tsukune. He nods, and yells to Satoru, "Distract her for a bit!"

Satoru nods, and whirls around the meet Kurumu. She continues her descent onto him, and he pulls back his fist. Just as Kurumu raises her claws, Satoru leaps forward punches away her hand, snapping three of the nails with a loud _CRACK! _Stunned, Kurumu stares in shock at her hand, and then to Satoru, who is wincing from the shards of nail in his bleeding hand. She wails and kicks Satoru upside the head, sending him into the tree tops.

Moka gasps, and turns to Tsukune. Panic on her face, she urges to Tsukune, "Hurry Tsukune, we don't have much time left, and the succubus is even angrier then before!" Tsukune wipes his slack-jawed expression off his face, and grasps Moka's rosary. He takes a deep breath, and yanks on the rosary.

...

"Moka...it's not coming off." Tsukune says blankly. Moka blanches at this, and tugs on the rosary as well. They both start wrenching the rosary, their panic rising as Kurumu yells at them, "Oooh! I am SO angry! Just...I can't even describe the _loathing _towards you three that I have! That's the last straw, going as far to _break my nails? _I swear on my grandmother's grave that you _will pay!"_

Satoru falls from the tree in a crumpled pile, and groans. The Dorian falls on top of him, covered in sticks and leaves. It licks Satoru and makes a whimpering sound.

"Why isn't it coming off!? Is it defective?!" Tsukune asks in a high pitched voice, earning himself an unseen glare from it. "No, it can't be! It came off easily before, so why isn't it doing it now?" Moka replies, worry seeping into her voice.

"Hah! Watching you two is hilarious! I don't know what you're doing, but it doesn't look like anything is going right. Serves you right!" She starts to laugh, and begins her dive, one hand clutched to her chest, the other extended.

Time slows down for Tsukune. Everything is happening slowly, everything muted. He looks at Moka, panic written all over her pretty face. He glances at Satoru's still form, the Dorian nibbling at him. He then looks up to Kurumu, anger all over her face. He feels determination growing in him. He can't let his friends get hurt. Not because he was too weak to do anything useful. No. Not now, not here. They'll see tomorrow, he'll wake up with Satoru in his bed. Moka will bite his neck. They'll go to school, and have lunch together, laughing at strange things.

Tsukune's eyebrows draw together, and he grasps the rosary, grits his teeth, and tears the rosary off.

A bright white light fills the area, and then turns to black and red. A huge pressure washes over the area, filling Tsukune with a strange combination of dread and relief.

Rosy pink hair drains, only to be replaced by silver. Fangs lengthen; a sardonic smile stretches across the face. Emerald eyes close then flash open as red slitted eyes.

Inner Moka sighs and stretches, seemingly heedless of the peril at hand. She lazily opens one eye and glances at Kurumu. The succubus flinches, then regains her composure.

She laughs nervously, and taunts Inner Moka, "Is that supposed to scare me? Hah! Probably just some cheap trick! Well it's not fooling me!"

Moka calmly checks her nails, and frowns when she sees a scuff on one of them. She barely takes notice when Kurumu start speeding towards them, and instead glances at the now rising Satoru.

"Us succubae, we're a small race! There are only so many of us, so we choose one male from a group that we've enslaved. That one male becomes out destined one, our one and eternal love! You're keeping me from doing that! You're just getting in the way; you're making it harder for me to find even one guy!" Kurumu shouts from the air.

Moka shrugs, and simply looks at the rapidly descending demoness as Tsukune yells out in panic.

Just as Kurumu slashes at Moka, she finds empty space where the vampire was. She blinks in surprise, and then senses a dark youki from above her. Her gaze shoots upwards, only to meet a full face smash kick.

She screams in pain as her body is drilled into the ground, Inner Moka standing on top of her, a cold look on her face.

"It's about time you paid for you actions, don't you agree? Far past time..." Inner Moka says quietly, picking up Kurumu by the head and delivering another brutal kick, this time to the stomach. "Learn your place!"

Kurumu tries to scream in pain, the atrocious pain, but has no breath to do so. She slams against a black tree, and lays there stunned.

Tsukune spots Satoru stumbling around, and steers him to a safe location. "Hey! Are you alright Satoru? That was a big fall you took..." Tsukune asks, worry evident in his words. Satoru nods, and cracks his neck. He shrugs off Tsukune's hold on him, and sits down with his head in-between his hands.

Meanwhile, Inner Moka has walked over to where Kurumu is laying breathless and dazed. "Look at you now. Where has all your bluster gone? I swear it was here." Moka's hand shoots out and painfully grips Kurumu's head, forcing it back. "Oh well, guess it won't hurt as much when I snap your wings and beak your tail. I'll personally make sure you will never fly again, and never talk to Moka's friends or me again. Got it?" Moka growls on the last words, sending the message clearly enough. Kurumu nods and starts to cry silently, her body being racked by her silent sobs.

"Good."

Moka's red eyes flash demonically, and she steps on one of Kurumu's leathery wings, and is about to grind her heel into the bone when-

"Stop Moka!"

Moka freezes, Kurumu sniffling beneath her. She turns around to see Satoru, a look of pity on his face.

"Kurumu doesn't deserve that, and you should know it. Look at her, she's completely broken, she has nowhere to run, she doesn't even have what she wanted originally."

Moka's eyes narrow and she asks "This girl was trying to enslave Tsukune; you were going to be her puppet for the rest of your life. Yet you want to let her off completely? There's a chance that she will ensnare you in her web of deceit again, when I am not there to save your butt."

Kurumu mumbles something, Moka only catching "Satoru" and "resists." Satoru just shakes his head, and continues. "I don't think she's actually a bad person. If what she said was true about succubus having small numbers, then it makes sense why she did all the things. And no one deserves having their wings broken. I think that she feels plenty of remorse."

Tsukune smiles and nods, and says "Thanks for trying to protect us, but there's no need to scar Kurumu for life. This girl isn't bad at heart, I can't see that. It's similar to how we know that you're someone that we can depend on, right Satoru?"

Moka grits her teeth, and growls. She steps off Kurumu and flashes a look of contempt at the fallen girl, and snatches back her rosary from Tsukune.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not with you to be your friend. I'm just here to protect my walking blood source for my other half."

Satoru laughs, helps up Kurumu, and says "Suuuurrre Moka. Whatever you say. Cuz you totally don't want to be around us at _all._"

Moka's eyebrow raises, then she flashes a dark smile at Satoru, pinching Satoru's chin. Satoru smiles back, not seeing the significance of it. Tsukune frowns at that, being the sharper of the two, and wonders if...

In a flash of light, Outer Moka falls against Tsukune, and they trudge back to the school grounds. Kurumu is leaning heavily on Satoru, while Tsukune is carrying Moka, each wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Tsukune about the succubus, and Satoru about lunch.

Satoru's stomach rumbles, and Tsukune laughs.

"Well, it could've gone a lot worse." Satoru says, rubbing his stomach,"I mean, we saved a Kurumu here from Moka's wrath, no one was crippled, and I only got a headache!"

Tsukune frowns, and asks "You fell 20 feet and only got a headache?

That doesn't seem strange to you at all?" Satoru shakes his head, and Tsukune shrugs.

THE NEXT DAY

"Tsukune! We gotta go man! You're holding us up!"

"More like you spilled soy sauce all over my homework! What were you doing with sushi, and where did you even get it?!"

"Secrets for another time, my friend!" Satoru rushes out the door, leaving an exasperated Tsukune in his wake.

As Satoru is running towards the dark school, he hears someone call out his name. He looks around to see Kurumu smiling at him in the air, holding a small tin box. She floats down and presents him the box, popping off the lid to reveal cookies.

"I made these for us to eat!"

Satoru's eyes narrow, then he grabs the entire box and starts shoveling the cookies down. Kurumu's eyes widen, and then she smiles again and makes a happy sound.

"Wow, these are good Kurumu? Thanks a bunch! But why?"

Kurumu just smiles bigger, and says "Well you know how succubus search for one special man among the several she's tempted? Well, I decided it was going to be you!"

Satoru freezes, sensing something is wrong.

"Wait, as in you...like me?"

Kurumu chirps "You were so brave yesterday with protecting me from Moka, I guess it was impossible for me _not_ to love you."

Finishing the last cookie, Satoru wipes the crumbles from his face and replies after moment.

"Well crap."

"Kurumu? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asks, emerging from a large tombstone.

Tsukune, Satoru! I'm happy to see you two...eh, why is Kurumu here?" Moka says, coming from behind a building.

Kurumu laughs and latches onto Satoru, startling him, while Tsukune tries to pry her off of him. Satoru himself is checking the tin box's tissue paper for any stealthy cookies that may have escaped him, while Moka nips Tsukune's neck. He yells and knocks the tin box from Satoru's hands, a stray cookie falling from it, only to be crushed by several stomping feet. He gasps, and then punches Tsukune, sending Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune all into a tree.

He huffs, and leaves the trio at the base of the tree, grumbling about the day couldn't have started off any worse.

Tsukune looks at Moka and Kurumu, and says "I seriously don't get his thought process sometimes."

END CHAPTER 5

Not much to say. Wait a bit for Chapter 6, I guess. Note: To-Love-Ru will be added far down the road. And I mean _far._ So it won't be soon. And a disclaimer, as requested. I do not own any material from Rosario+Vampire, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Z Kai, Dragonball GT, or One Piece.


	6. A Lovely Day at the Pool

A week has passed since the proclamation of love from Kurumu. Satoru has become her Destined One, and she has been ever present around Satoru, much to the displeasure of the Dorian and Satoru's friends. We now zoom in to the four, who are listening to a history lecture from Ms. Nekonome...

"As part of the process to easily integrate the Youkai attending the academy, various club activities have been provided for you to choose from. These clubs will provide invaluable experiences for you, whether it is the paranormal photography club, or it be the youkai tracker club." Ms. Nekonome says, nibbling on a ghastly smelling fish.

Upon hearing those words, Tsukune began to drift on which clubs he could join to impress Moka, while Satoru was thinking if there's an open buffet club or martial arts club he could join. No, Satoru thinks to himself, if it's a food club, it'll be something sophisticated. Like chocolate tasting, or waffle tossing. He glances over to Tsukune, who is absent mindedly picking at the oatmeal covering his sleeves, thanks to an unavoidable explosion of it earlier that day. Tsukune just happened to be nearby, much to his surprise.

Continuing her lecture, Ms. Nekonome says "To perfectly coexist to humans, we must have perfect understanding of human society. And what better way to gain a better understanding of human society than experiencing human behavior through human club activities"

At this Satoru raises his hand & asks "But wouldn't that give you and F in transforming?" He points to a waving cat like tail, and twitching ear tufts on Ms. Nekonome's head. She responds by clawing the chalk board, smiling sweetly as the students scream and clutch their heads.

"What were you saying Satoru?"

Satoru replies with "Um...that your attributes as a youkai are showing, and that you're not very good at transforming. Did I not say it coherently?"

Ms. Nekonome blinks, noticing that Satoru is unaffected by the scratching of nail on board. Shaking her head, she continues.

"Make sure to visit a lot of clubs, before deciding which one to commit to. Granted, some types of youkai must avoid some clubs at all costs, such as werewolves and silver smithing. Or spectral beings and the ghost trapper club. Too much paperwork, if you know what I mean!" She says with a winning smile.

Tsukune catches Moka looking at him, and he smiles at her, causing her to smiles and wave back. Satoru starts making kissing sounds, and Tsukune elbows him.

~O~

After class, we find the group of 4 friends weaving through the mass of clubs and youkai. Satoru still doesn't understand why Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu are angry at him, or why they're rubbing their heads.

"Well anyway, there are so many clubs to choose from!" Moka chirps, bouncing in her heels in excitement at the many possibilities. "Yeah, we just have to make sure we all get in the same one, right Satoru?" Tsukune says, looking at Satoru. "Tsukune's right! I have to stay close to my Destined One!" Kurumu declares loudly, earning death glares from the every guy in the place towards Satoru.

"Mmhrmm." Satoru says around several pieces of sushi he grabbed from a stall they had passed. He starts choking, and Tsukune smacks his back, causing him to spit fish and rice all over Kurumu.

"Eww! What is this-" Kurumu wails, looking at her front, now covered in sushi ingredients. Tsukune senses something wrong is going to happen, and he yells at Kurumu to run before-

_SPLASH_

Soy sauce is spilled all over Kurumu's yellow sweater vest, and she wails even louder than before. Tsukune and Moka look at Satoru, who is innocently holding a soy sauce container, the top still facing the now soaked succubus.

"Darn soy sauce, now the sushi is going to be all dry. Dang I'm sad..." Satoru says dejectedly, looking down into the now mostly empty container.

Kurumu stops' wailing, sniffles, and runs in the direction of the girl's dorms. The crowd resumes their club hunting and shenanigans, the buzz of general chatter filling the air. Tsukune, Moka, and Satoru stand there, unsure of what to do.

"Satoru!" Tsukune says, "How...where...when did you get soy sauce...?" Tsukune asked, exasperated and confused beyond relief. Satoru shrugs, mumbles something, and runs off after Kurumu. Tsukune and Moka watch his fading figure and look at each other.

"That was rather strange." Moka says with uncertainty on her face. "But we should wait until they get back." Tsukune nods in agreement, worrying for how Kurumu will treat Satoru when he catches up. That Kurumu was a fickle one.

Meanwhile, Satoru is sprinting towards the girls' dormitory with nothing in his mind, save for how to apologize to Kurumu.

"Can't trust anyone these days, not even soy sauce bottles. What is this world coming to?" He mumbles to himself. He spots the door, and runs up to it. He glances upwards, trying to see if Kurumu has her window open, but sees no motion.

He pushes open the door and walks in, peeks down the long halls and runs down one of them. He shoots up the stairs and races down the hall, the light from outside flashing as he runs pasts the windows. He stops as he approaches the dorm belonging to Kurumu, and sees that it is already open. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

He doesn't get a response, so he slowly opens the door and walks in. He looks around and sees that nothing has changed from the last time he was in here, albeit with the Dorian and Moka in hand.

"Kurumu? You there?" He asks loudly, and hears something from the kitchen. He walks in to see Kurumu, with her shirt taken off. They both freeze, Kurumu stopping the cleaning of her shirt and Satoru the munching of an apple he found on a table.

He swallows the apple bite, and continues as nothing happened. "Ah! There you are! I wanted to apologize to you for getting soy sauce all over your shirt. Soy sauce stains easily, and it'll probably be hard to get it out of yellow on top of that. I'm really sorry..." He says, shrugging at the end.

Kurumu sighs, puts down her sponge and shirt and walks over to Satoru. She stands in front of him, and shakes her head.

"You're a strange one Satoru. Here you are, looking at me only in a bra and a skirt, and you don't seem to care. You're not even blushing!" She says, frustration and confusion on her face. "But anyway," she crosses her arms, "since that situation was so out of the blue, I'm really not that angry. Just really, really surprised. So I accept your apology. But, you'll need to tell me a story about yourself, as a trade-off. Okay?"

Satoru grins and nods, plopping down onto a couch. He stretches and grabs a whole chicken from nowhere and gobbles it down. "Well, I'll tell you one from a long time ago, in a place a hop, skip, and jump from here...not really. It's actually quite far away."

_A young boy is seen playing in a stream, a bright smile on his face and the energy sufficient to power the plant for weeks. He splashes across the shallow riverbed, squealing when fish jump out the water._

"_Hahaha, you're quite energetic today, aren't you." __Furui Ryū says (I never learned his real name, and he was old and wise) The young Satoru looks up and the old sensei swears that Satoru has the purest soul he's ever seen. He sets down their picnic, and Satoru's eyes zero in on it. Knowing Satoru's voracious appetite, Furui Ryū says sternly "AFTER we train, you gormandizer (to engorge), then we can eat._

_Satoru pouts, but climbs out of the water anyway._

_Clearing his throat, __Furui Ryū begins the lesson:_

"_The art of energy wielding is as diverse as the techniques themselves. There are many different styles, with some are better for others than other techniques. You are very flexible, your mind and body are both able to adapt quickly. Be grateful that you will be able to perform many different moves down the road." Satoru nods, somewhat understanding the magnitude, but not really._

"_The move I will be teaching you today is known as the Explosive Wave Thrust. Watch and try to see my stance, where I release and contract my muscles, the motion of my hands."_

_Facing a stone wall, about 8 feet tall, Furui Ryū tenses and strikes the wall with a fist. He then quickly pokes where he struck with two fingers. Satoru is confused, as there is no visible mark, and runs up to get a closer look when small explosions blow him off his feet._

_Roaring with laughter, Furui Ryū explains: "I didn't leave holes in the rock because I didn't need to! I just made small imprints in the rock, and left small amounts of energy that I had infused in my fingers. This is very helpful when there is something thick blocking your way, and you need to quickly get it out of the way." Satoru stands back up and picks out rock from his hair, looking at the crumbling rock in front of him. He nods, and runs up to another rock._

"_Okay, tight fist, angled so that the top is farther away, elbow slighty bent, stance normal, release and straighten fingers when striking..." Determination on his face, the boy punches the rock, then pokes the places and leaps back._

_Nothing happens, except for the growing pain in Satoru's knuckles._

_Scratching his head, Furui Ryū says "I...don't think you applied any energy in your fingers."_

_Satoru's eyebrows shoot up, and he lunges forward to try again, only to be blown backwards in an explosion of rock._

_A roar tears through the vicinity, and Furui Ryū yells out "Satoru! Get out of here, and climb a tree! There might be more coming!"_

_Not even bothering to look what it was that attacked them. He sprints down a hill, leaps and swings onto a vine, and lands on top of a tall tree. Heart thumping, he listens closely as Furui Ryū fights, the earth trembling and flashes of spikes poking through the tree top. He spots something below, a hulking green creature with spikes and long legs. A huge burst of energy rips through the forest, cleaving apart tree and earth and sending it hurtling into the sky. A glowing aura surrounds the area, and a cracking sounds painfully shrills. Suddenly, everything goes quiet, and Furui Ryū yells out his name. Satoru hops down, and runs back to the site. The riverbed is filled with dirt, and huge holes have pierced the trees around them. Furui Ryū himself is dirty and tired, but doesn't look hurt at all._

_Satoru isn't going to ask what happened, or what "they" were. If Furui Ryū wasn't going to tell him, he shouldn't ask. They can deal with it when he needs to know, that's how things worked with them._

_No sign of the monsters are available, so he resumes his training._

_He succeeds on the 5__th__ attempt, and they stop to have lunch. As they sit there with rice and fish, they joke and relax back into a lull. Satoru finds that you should not dwell on things, and Furui Ryū shares the same philosophy, the tension from before dissolving. They pack up and prepare for a run, both finding the need to sprint as fast as possible steadily available._

"_Tomorrow, you'll learn Meteor Blast, as you're managed to get down energy manipulation down over the past month. Another thing though, the Explosive Wave Thrust is very situational and is the most reliable with bigger and heavier things. Such as giant robots, or petrified enemies."_

"_What does manipulation mean?"_

"_Erm...it means, it means to control. It can be used in both positive and negative situations, and don't ever let me catch you manipulating someone else for your own gains! _

"_Okay!" The winning smile was back, and __Furui Ryū felt a stirring in his chest."_

_..._

"Wow. That was...not what I expected. Didn't you ever have any dogs or maybe a birthday party? Because that was odd, and...I can't describe it. Interesting how you lived in such an rural area, but a deal's a deal." Kurumu says, hanging up the now clean shirt to dry.

"Sweet, thanks Kurumu! Now let's go back and look for a club without any weirdos!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let me get on a shirt at least! Other guys will react differently to me in just a bra."

She jumps on top of Satoru, surprising him.

"Besides, I don't want to flaunt around what belongs to my one and only Destined One...now do I?" She says, her cleavage inches away from Satoru's face. He looks around, then replies "Nope."

Kurumu sighs, and pecks Satoru on the forehead. She jumps off and walks into her room to fetch another shirt.

Satoru waits patiently, twiddling his thumbs.

Tsukune and Moka are sitting on the bench, unsure of what to talk about. Family had already been discussed, I Spy had come and gone, strange men had approached them, and Tsukune was desperately trying to get spider web off he had somehow managed to get on his hand.

...

...

"You like cheese?" Tsukune asks, in a vain attempt to have a conversation.

Moka smiles and replies "Did Satoru ask you that?" Tsukune nods, and says "He went through a whole list of cheeses I've never heard of. Blue de Gex, Juustoleipa, Esrom, Iberico, Rollot, Wigmore, Quark, Vieux Corse. I mean, where do you even learn that stuff?"

Moka laughs, and says "Well, if anyone knew anything about food, I'd guess it'd be Satoru." Tsukune chuckles, and notices Moka leaning forward. Gulping, he quickly places an arm on the bench back, so that Moka's neck is supported by it. She blushes, and a silence befalls on the two once again. Moka clears her throat, and she adjusts slightly.

Inside Tsukune's mind, it's a war zone. A torrent of messages and thoughts are shooting through his mind, this and that asking what to do next, the position of his _other _hand. Maybe scoot closer? How about brush her hair? Yes? No, wait, yes. No? Sweat starts popping up on Tsukune, and he feels hot. He tugs his collar, and steadies himself.

_I can do this!_

He takes a deep breath, and slowly raises his hand to stroke Moka's hair, and glides into the pink tresses-

_GEORRNGHISH_

The Dorian leaps out of nowhere and proceeds to attack Tsukune's face. He yells, and starts running around with the flailing fruit on his face. Many onlookers gasp as they realize what it is, and lips get wetted at the thought of eating it.

The Dorian cries again, and Tsukune suddenly shoved onto the ground. The Dorian scrambles atop Tsukune's head and his vision is filled with white. No, it's just white garbs, marital artists.

"The fruit. We want it."

A powerful voice states it, and Tsukune looks up to see a black haired man in a karate garb looking menacingly down on him. He holds out his hand, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but this Dorian is my friends, I can't give it to you unless he says yes." Tsukune says, noticing the large crowd that had gathered.

_We sure can't keep a low profile today._

"Satoru! Over here!" Moka shouts, waving her arms. She rushes to Tsukune's side, wrapping her arms around him protectively. The marital artist spots Moka, and waves a hand, dismissing them.

"Whatever, I'll just ask another time if I can get that dumb fruit from you twerps."

_BAM_

A fist knocks out the martial artist clear off his feet, into his two other companions. Tsukune looks up to see a heavily breathing Satoru, wild eyed and tense.

"You do not insult my friends!"

He picks up the martial artist and quickly punches him in the biceps and quads, earning a girly shriek from the guy.

"And you do not insult the Dorian!"

He throws him back into the rising two crones, getting several _Ooohs _and _Aahh_ from the crowd. Not wanting to be outshone, Tsukune gets up and yells "Stay away from us! We will fight back, and we will protect the Dorian! He's not for sale, and especially not for eating! He smells terrible as well, so why would you want to eat it?!"

This gets several _Awwws _and grumblings.

_Well, at least I tried._

"There you three are! Satoru sprinted off saying his fruit sensor was going off the charts, whatever that means." Kurumu says, landing out of the air. "Anyway, did you two find anything, or did Tsukune try to flirt with you, badly I'm guessing."

Tsukune and Moka sputter out responses that Kurumu only devilishly smiles at.

Tsukune says "Well actually, I did see a sign for a swimming club. It would be nice to have a refreshing dip during the day, don't you guys think so?"

Moka shifts uncomfortably, and she mutters "Gee Tsukune. I don't know, how about we explore a little more?"

Satoru nods and says "Good idea Moka. We have plenty of time left, and seeing how everyone is slightly off here, there are more places to see and eat!"

Everyone laughs and they start talking, leaving behind the forlorn group of martial artists, who never knew what hit them.

The rosary around Moka's chest rattles faintly, but nobody notices.

The group travels through the sea of youkai and stalls, each one freaking them out than the last one.

Photography club: Creepy kid approaches them with an old camera, asking for nude shots of everybody, including the boys.

Chemistry club: A green gas engulfs Tsukune, making him attack everything anything green. This happens to be the color of the skirts on the girls' uniform. This earned him several slaps and a needle in the forehead.

Dancing club: Kurumu was getting into it, until she noticed that she was in a cocoon of spider silk. She promptly slashed it apart and growled at the instructor, who was innocently eating a sandwich with mysterious meat.

Soccer club: Tsukune and Satoru join the team, until they get ganged up on and Satoru is distracted by sparkling glass, leaving Tsukune to get tromped on by extra sharp cleats. Moka and Kurumu didn't want to join anymore.

Alien Location club: The instructor was a small robot with strange markings, and had to be gone constantly to be "the princess's dress." While interesting to everyone but Kurumu, strange things were being constantly emitted by a strange pink phone, apparently from another galaxy. That was a turn-off.

Glassblowing club: The girls and boys entered the dazzling display of color and reflections, only for the instructor to be a fire spirit whose resting temperature was several hundred degrees. Satoru's left eyebrow was burnt off when he tried to shake its hand, even after learning of the youkai's type.

Youkai History club: While Satoru was engaged and got off great with the instructor, Kurumu and Tsukune begged him to not make them go to it.

Cooking club: Satoru is banned from ever setting foot within a hundred feet of the place. After making an apple pie so scrumptious it made the chef cry, he ate everyone else's food and burnt down half the place. He was crying that he never got to eat the pie he made.

...

"Well, that was a strange chain of failures." Tsukune said dejectedly, tasting metal in his mouth and a very red face.

"Well, good thing we have the Swimming club still!" Satoru says cheerfully, burn marks and a-still-missing-eyebrow.

Kurumu and Moka have been silent the entire time.

They head over to the Swimming booth, seeing that it has attracted a large number of boys.

Clamorous and full of activity, boys are wrestling over who get to go into the changing stalls first, several flashes of forms striking each other.

"Wow! It's so lively here!" Satoru says. "Yeah..." Moka says in reply, uncertainty in her voice. "Well, might as well get changed and ready when they open the gates!" Tsukune says, getting amped at seeing Moka in a swim suit.

"Hello to you all! My name is Ichinose Tamao, and I'll be your swimming instructor! Pleased to meet you all, and I hope you join us in the water today." A beautiful dark haired woman says this, a small piece of colored cloth wrapped around her two piece swim suit.

All the guys present roar in agreement and whistles fill the air. She tosses back her hair and wanders back into the shack separating the pool from the main grounds.

"Hey guys...I don't like swimming that much. Or at all." Moka says, shattering Tsukune's carefully planned course of events once in the water.

"Well why not?" Satoru asks curiously.

"Water and I don't agree Satoru. I'm sorry guys."

"No biggie." Tsukune says, waving off the lingering gloom around him.

We later find the group sitting at table by the pool, sadly watching boys gets "taught" by pretty girls.

"Well...this sucks." Satoru says, summing up everyone's thoughts.

He starts to say something else, but is interrupted by several squealing girls who rapidly descend on the boys. Clothes and yells are thrown into the air, and the boys find themselves in swim trunks.

"When life gives you swim shorts, swim!" Satoru cackles, running into the pool and belly flopping.

"That doesn't make sense you know!" Tsukune says, calling out after Satoru.

Grumbling he tries to sit back down with Moka but is pulled by the girls into the water. "Wait! I don't want to swim that much anymore!" He protests. "Don't worry cutie. We'll keep you safe from harm, won't we girls?" Much giggling commences.

"No, really! I don't feel like swimming anymore, I swear!" But to no avail, as Tsukune is dragged into the water.

Tamao jumps out of the water and approaches Moka and Kurumu, each getting a sensing of a dark aura. On guard, Moka eyes the swim coach, and listens as Tamao says "Akashiya Moka, the fabled vampire herself. What brings you here to the water's edge, where you have to tread ever so carefully?"

Moka retorts with "I'm here with my friends, they wanted to come here."

Tamao smiles and replies "Well if you don't intend to swim, then leave. Those seats could be used for young boys who need to rest from a day of swimming, so run along." She waves her hand, dismissing her and walks away. Kurumu huffs and mutters something about getting Satoru some food and says "I'll be back in a bit."

SOME TIME LATER

Moka watches like a hawk as Tsukune and Satoru splash in the water, each surrounded by girls. Tamao focuses mainly on the two, leaving the rest of the boys who signed up to the assistants.

"Ah, there you go Tsukune. Yes, yes, that was an excellent backstroke. Here, position your hands like this," Tamao places Tsukune's hand directly between her breasts, a fierce blush erupting from Tsukune.

Satoru meanwhile is floundering about in the water, much to the amusement of the girls helping him.

"No! Stop trying to swim upside down! Swimming sideways also won't help silly!"

"Stop swimming like a squid, it's not very efficient! Like this, look here. Stop squirting out water you big baby!"

While Satoru and the girls are happily occupied, Tsukune and Moka both are preoccupied with their own thoughts. Rising irritation surprises Moka, and she realises that she is mad at Tsukune and Tamao. Tsukune for not knowing, and Tamao for deliberately picking on her and taking Tsukune away.

Another misplacement of the Tsukune's hand is at the wrong time, and Moka yells "Stop it! Just stop it!" Tsukune looks up, worried, while Tamao looks up smugly. "You animal, you just wanted to get closer to these fake girls and their shallow likes, didn't you? That was your original plan from the start, I know it! You don't know anything about me anyway, so have fun with your new friends! And I'll tell you why I'm so nervous around here. It's because I-"

Satoru hears this and stops his messing around. He cups his hands, and yells "BURN!" Confusion sweeps over him, and he mutters to himself "But who got burned more is the real question..."

Tamao glances at Satoru and sticks out her tongue. She turns back to Moka and listens as Tsukune replies hurriedly "No, that's not true Moka! I just wanted to swim with you and have fun! Please, know that I didn't mean for things to-"

Tamao covers Tsukune's mouth with her hand, and shushes him gently. She turns to Moka and simply says "You've stayed and done nothing but impede Tsukune from having fun, so I'll have to ask you to leave. Here's some persuasion for you." And she splashes Moka with a light sprinkling of water, and Tsukune spots a flash of terror on her face. He scrambles out of the water, yelling as Moka takes off. He watches as her form disappears around a corner, and he is shocked at the turn of events.

Tamao embraces him again and draws him into the water, and Tsukune's hairs on the back of his neck prickle. "Now that you're friend is gone, we can get down to business..."

"What do you mean sempai?"

And to Tsukune's horror, once normal hands gain webs between the digits, and Tsukune feels something scaly brushing against his legs. Sharp teeth nibble his ear, and he freezes. He swears his heart stopped thumping as a deep guttural growl rumbles from Tamao, and male screams fill the air from behind Tsukune. He looks around to see his fellow swimmers being chased by the assistants, only to meet a gruesome and terrifying death by what looks like the draining of their bodily fluids. He panics and yells out "Satoru, where are you?!"

"I'm right here buddy! What's up?" Satoru swims over, unperturbed by the fact that kids were dying a few feet away.

"We gotta get out of here man! The girls here are half fish things that drain you of your life! That's what's up!" Tsukune says in a high pitched voice. Satoru contemplates this for a second, and telephone punches away an eager mermaid without looking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Shame too."

Tsukune facepalms and sees that the water is picking up speed, panicking when he realizes that a whirlpool is forming due to the many mermaids swimming vigorously under the water in coordination.

Satoru climbs out of the water only to be tackled by a mermaid that hadn't transformed yet back into the water. "Dag nab it, you overgrown fish lady! The only thing we want is to hand in our resignation letters and a honorable discharge!" "They don't do that here Satoru!" Tsukune yells in response as he struggles to fend off the hungry mermaids with a pool noodle.

Tsukune watches in a horrified fascination as the mermaids prey on the remaining boys, biting and mummifying them.

_Well crap._

_..._

"_You fool! Going near water so closely, and being so careless as well!"_

Stumbling, barely managing to keep her balance, Moka grimaces at the thought of being chastised by her own self.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to her other persona, "I just wanted to be with Tsukune."

"_Well stop this childish behavior! You know better than anyone else the effects of water on vampires! Not only does it resist our energy, it also absorbs it! We become paralyzed with enough exposure, and no silly romance is enough to risk permanent injuries or even your death! I also am here as well, and I will share what things you do to the body we inhabit!"_

Unable to go on, Moka slumps against the wall of a building, and starts crying. "Why can't I be normal like Tsukune? Why am I so different, we can't even swim together? I want to swim; I want to swim with Tsukune! I'm tired of this stupid body and its limits! Please, can't someone else, nnngg!"

Small sparks burst all over Moka's body, causing her to spasm in pain and frustration.

_Can't someone just take me out of this world?_

Inner Moka sighs, and prepares for a talk with Outer Moka...

Satoru and Tsukune have been cornered in one side of the pool, only managing to not have joined the fate of the several corpses in the middle of the now fully raging whirlpool by Satoru having an iron grip on the edge. Tsukune is hanging off of Satoru, and has long since thrown away the bite marked noodle, and has been relying on just kicking like a madman. Tamao is somewhere, waiting for them to slip, and Tsukune knows it. Though he's not sure if Satoru does as well...

A lucky mermaid manages to grab a hold onto Tsukune's waist, and roars at him, revealing two sets of teeth and wiggling fins. Satoru shrieks and gets a grin from Tsukune, despite their situation. His attention turns back to the mermaid, and Satoru delivers a smashing hammer blow to the face, getting a moan from it.

Tamao rises out of the water's surface and slowly sidles up to Tsukune and Satoru, stroking their faces with her long nails. Tsukune's breath shorten, hyperventilation making his vision blur and darken. Satoru grins like a fool.

"You see you two, the truth is that I've had my eye on you two ever since you stepped foot into Youkai Academy. You each have such a different smell than everyone else...Tsukune, you smell like a human, deliciously tender and tempting. Satoru, you're like...I can't explain it. But nevertheless, the both of you have piqued my interest, so please don't worry. I'll take good care of you-"

This time, Satoru pokes her in the eyes. She yells in surprise, but quiets along with everyone else when Moka yells out "Tsukune, what's going on here?!"

Tamao glares at Moka and snarls "What are you doing here again? You can't even swim, and I've already splashed you with water! Do you want more to drain all your energy?! Everyone knows that vampires can't stand water that hasn't been treated!"

Tsukune's eyes widen in realization, and he feels even more terrible than he did before. He hangs his head in shame, but is lightly smacked by Satoru. He whispers to Tsukune "Don't get depressed now; we aren't out of the woods yet! Watch and see if any opportunity presents itself. Keep your chin up, literally!" Tsukune nods and smiles, silently thankful for Satoru's support, but still, not knowing about such a big weakness of Moka made Tsukune ashamed to call himself a friend of her.

Tamao growls again, and tears Tsukune from Satoru, preparing to drain his body, causing Tsukune to scream in terror. Moka sets her jaw and grits her teeth.

And dives into the water.

Tsukune yells as he watches Moka jump into the water, fearing for the worst. Arcs of electricity shoot up from the impact zone, starling everyone present. Tsukune breaks away from Tamao, and thoughtlessly dives into the pool, not thinking, not breathing. Only focused on the still form of Moka, her ethereal beauty stunning him.

Bubbles start bubbling from Tsukune's mouth, him realizing that his breath is running out. He grabs Moka's arm and hauls her to the surface, guilt wracking his conscience.

_I'm sorry Moka! I am so sorry! _

Past memories of the previous events before coming here arise painfully, each one reminding of his selfishness to go and join the pool without seeing if Moka even wanted to. Why did she jump into the water if she knew if only pain awaited her in the pool?

"Please forgive me Moka!" Tsukune yells as he rips of Moka's rosary, an endless calm washing over the pool and its inhabitants.

Then everything is full of red, bursting with red, everywhere is red.

Black soon follows, and the two colors mix and shoot all over the pool, causing everyone's jaws to drop and several shrieks to arise. A pressure on the mind causes everyone to flinch, the physical pressure causing gasps.

In the middle of the pool, Inner Moka stands glaring with the utmost hate towards Tamao, blood red eyes meeting fearful cyan eyes. The mermaid sputters out "This...this is the rumored form of Akashiya Moka! It's...absolutely terrifying!"

Inner Moka's eyes flash, and she growls "You insolent little fish! How dare you treat me like this, and trying to take away my other self's favorite blood sources as well?"

"Pfft! Don't bother acting all tough, you're in MY domain here! And not only that, every second you're in the water, you lose even more energy!" Tamao says confidently, looking at Tsukune and Satoru longingly. "Get her girls!"

Several mermaids laugh and charge Inner Moka, only to have her chuckle for no apparent reason. Confused, the mermaids slow and look to Tamao for assistance.

"That's amusing, coming from a bunch of low class monsters such as yourselves. You think you're superior here, and cannot be touched by hands seeking pain?" Moka states, certain of something.

She leaps up into the air, just as the mermaids pounce where she was previously. Satoru whistles and Moka is caught off-guard by it, blushing and pulling down her skirt. Tsukune groans, but the mood shifts back to serious as Tamao taunts her, "What, did you think that jumping in the air would allow you some time to think of some pathetic tactic to beat me? I've already told you!" She leaps into the air as well, aiming directly for Inner Moka. Her orange fish tail flashing in the bright sun, she rockets towards the airborne vampire, soon followed by her followers.

Moka allows herself a small grin, before landing a straight-up right hook to Tamao's face, saying "Just as I expected, the body of a fish is accompanied by a fish's brain! Mermaids are not creatures meant to be out of water, and this proves to be your downfall!"

In a gravity defying, psychics law breaking, utterly destroying anything kick, every mermaid is sent hurtling away from Moka.

"Learn your place!"

Screams of pain come from the mermaids as the silver vampire lands gracefully by Tsukune and Satoru. She lets out a sigh, and turns to Tsukune. Surprised, Tsukune only has a second to react before Moka slaps him full across the face.

Shocked and confused, Tsukune only stands there with a hand on his face, and then realizes what got them in this mess in the first place. Suddenly disheartened, Tsukune listens as Moka chews him out.

"Now that the insolent fish are taken care of, let me tell you this Tsukune. You not only pushed Moka into coming to a place she could get seriously hurt, you also made her cry. All her life, Moka has been in a constant race to meet everyone's needs, and would often get hurt herself. Having been taken advantage of before, Moka suffered in the human society where monsters like you reside in great numbers. Today, she was severely hurt both psychologically and physically because of you, as she is insecure in her own body and its weaknesses. Unknowingly, you opened up a rift back into a past Moka has been only recently brought out of. Pieces of trash like you disgust me, seeing only opportunity in her. Stay away from her, or there will be consequences." Moka presses a nail into the bottom of Tsukune's chin, making her point clear. Tsukune nods slowly, eyes cast downward.

Satoru coughs loudly, catching Inner Moka's attention as she snatches back the rosary from Tsukune.

"Moka, don't you think you're being a bit harsh with Tsukune here? He only wanted to have a nice day at the pool with Moka, and you know he didn't intend for ANY of this to happen." He says, gesturing to the sulking mermaids in the pool. "It's true, Tsukune should've checked with her to make sure she even wanted to go, instead of just wanting to get an "opportunity." But he didn't mean any harm, and I bet you all the chocolate in the world that he feels remorse for his childish actions."

"Thanks Satoru, that really made me feel better..."

"Quiet, tuna fish for brains, I'm trying to save your butt here!" Satoru retorts, flicking Tsukune's forehead. Brushing his wet black hair out of his face, Satoru waits for Moka's reply.

She looks at him for a bit, as if trying to see something.

_You won't find anything, I promise you that._ Tsukune says to himself.

She snarls at Tsukune suddenly, getting a flinch from him, and walks over to Satoru, placing the rosary back in place and falling neatly into-

The ground. Satoru failed to notice that Inner Moka wanted Satoru to carry her back, and is surprised when Outer Moka is laying at his feet. Tsukune smiles faintly, then turns gloomy again as he watches an un-abashed Satoru carry off Moka. Just before he turns a corner, Satoru puts a finger to his lips, silently begging him to not tell Moka about not catching her.

...

"Well that sure didn't turn out the way you expected, did it Tsukune?"

He turns around to see the blue haired succubus holding crab cakes. He raises an eyebrow, and she replies "Satoru really likes anything from the sea. So I brought him crab cakes, but you guys probably don't feel like eating anymore, so I'm going to save them for later. But back on topic, look what you've done. Be lucky you're alive now, most monsters aren't that lenient, so count your lucky stars she didn't kill you for humiliating her and making her cry."

Tsukune sighs, nods, and trudges away.

Kurumu stands there, with a hand on her hip, and feels some water splash her. She looks to see Tamao and a bunch or mermaids peeking out from the pool's edge, and follows their line of sight. She contemplates, then places the crab cakes by the mermaids.

She walks away as she hears crunches and other sounds of eating, muttering to herself "They smell bad after a day anyway..."

SOME DAYS LATER

"Man, you really don't mind that I spilled eel all over your bag? Cuz personally, that smells like a giant eel now. And I kinda want to eat it..."

The daily routine of something spilling, splashing, burning, freezing, or vaporizing has become a norm for Tsukune, and he has nothing of value. He doesn't even care that much about himself right now either, but Satoru's misadventures have been making him smile, so not everything was bad.

Except for the fact that Moka has been gone since the day at the pool.

The two are walking in the school, when Ms. Nekonome comes out of nowhere and chirps "Have you two managed to join a club yet?"

Tsukune and Satoru shake their heads, and Ms. Nekonome pulls out a scroll, and hands it to Tsukune. "The Newspaper club has only one member, so if you don't have any other ideas, you could join in that one! It'd be really helpful, and the only person in it right now loves meeting new people!"

Tsukune grins coldly, saying softly "I don't want to join any club without Moka."

"And that is great man, cuz look who's here!" Satoru grabs Tsukune's head and forces it to look past Ms. Nekonome, the person bringing sunlight to Tsukune's world once again.

"Hey you two, I've been looking for you guys! Ms. Nekonome, the Newspaper club sounds like a great idea! We'll join!"

Moka smiles at Ms. Nekonome, and the cat sensei claps her hands, and hands them directions on how to get there and requirements. "Great, I'm glad to say the Newspaper club has more members! Your instructor will be overjoyed to have so many new members!" And she runs off somewhere to do cat things.

"Ah, Ms. Nekonome, I want to join too!" Kurumu says, flying past the trio after the sensei.

"Where did she come from?" Tsukune asks, confused on the mysterious way youkai come and go.

"From a void to another void, my eel smelling friend." Satoru replies, picking his nails.

"Again, doesn't make sense Satoru."

The trio soon set off, and is joined by Kurumu, who managed to track down Ms. Nekonome. The wander past the now bustling clubs, each having their own newly acquired members, one of them having strange humanoid monsters with spade shaped tails and strange technology none of them had ever seen before. The robot sensei was present, teaching a bunch of avid listeners how and where to find alien hot spots, and telling them about some devilish royal family that had settled on Earth.

Poor Satoru had pastries filed with strange meats thrown at him (which he picked up from the ground), and dodged knives thrown at him by the Cooking club, who still hadn't built back up their facility.

Moka and Kurumu shied away from the Photography club, still not liking the idea of nude shots. Satoru tried talking them into it, saying that the nude human was considered "fine art," but got shut up by Kurumu by distracting him with cookies. Everyone gave him a wide berth when he was eating them.

"Ahh, it's so good to have the gang back together! Moka, you should've seen Tsukune: He was all "Waaah! Moka, I wuv you so much Mokaaaaa! What do I do without my bewoved Moka!? Mokaaaaa!" Satoru says in a high pitched impression of Tsukune.

Satoru and Kurumu laugh, Moka and Tsukune blushing furiously.

"Tsukune and Moka, sittin in a tree, B-I-T...E-Y!" Satoru teases, making Tsukune and Moka even more awkward around each other, while Kurumu laughs even harder, boys around them watching a certain area's motion.

"Oh yeah!?" Tsukune says, "What about you? At least I don't drop girls when they fall on me!"

Satoru gasps, taken aback, and glances at Moka's rosary. He sees it glow and shake, and he laughs. "I ain't scared of no vampire! Anyway, in my defense, she surprised me. That's your thing man, I didn't think I was going to have to do baby sitting over Moka's unconscious body. Guess she likes me more."

Feeling the ever-present hate glares coming from various boys, Tsukune continues: "Well, Moka doesn't like brutes carrying her, right Moka?"

Moka, caught in the middle, says "Well, ummm. I guess...What do I do Kurumu " She says, turning to the succubus. "Figure it out yourself, I'm sure not helping you in your weak relationship problems. And keep your hands off Satoru, he's mine and mine only." Moka pouts, her rosary glaring at Kurumu, then catching herself. Moka starts to talk-

And is pushed over by a stray cart, landing on top of Satoru, giving him a lip full of Moka's rosary. A bright glow emanates from Moka's rosary, surprising everyone. Satoru looks over Moka's body and sees a grinning Dorian.

"Dorian! Where have you been buddy? I've been looking for you! Huh, you're kinda sparkly now..." Satoru says, shoving Moka off unceremoniously. He picks up the Dorian, and parades around with it, showing everyone how awesome his Dorian is.

The chef catches wind of a Dorian, and shrieks with joy at seeing the Dorian. He rushes to get it, until he sees who's holding it. He stops, unsure of what to do.

"Damn, that could be one delicious dish if I could get a hold of it..." The chef mutters to himself.

Satoru punches the air, and a huge roar of blue energy erupts from his fist, stopping everyone's motion. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that..."

Tsukune starts laughing for no apparent reason, unable to stop, soon Moka and Kurumu are laughing as well. Everyone else begins to laugh when the Dorian pulls down Tsukune's pants, then attacks Satoru belt and begins whipping him with it. Moka and Kurumu still haven't recovered, and Moka's rosary is still brightly glowing.

Panting, Moka can't stop laughing; her thoughts are by an image of a blush belonging to her, yet she feels nothing on her face other then the effects of oxygen deprivation. _Who is blushing, and why? _Her thoughts are soon consumed by laughter again however, and she forgets about it almost instantly, much to the relief of another inhabitant.

_Yeah, I think we're good for now, _Tsukune thinks too himself as he looks around to everyone's smiling and laughing faces and pulls up his pants.

_Thanks Satoru._

END CHAPTER 6

CITE: Thanks to for the cheeses. I think I've heard of 20 cheeses on the list. There are well over a hundred. Check it out, it IS cheese. Everyone loves cheese! Unless you're lactose intolerant. Wait for Chapter 7, promised to be filled with more humor and as little plot as possible! Also, I want to hear from you guys! I don't just write these stories so that you read them and wait till the next chapter, i want to hear suggestions and thoughts, ideas on events that you think should happen, anything or something is good to me, if that even makes any sense...


	7. Cloud Nine

Warm, soft, yellow filled vision. Two massive walls are crushing, making breathing not an option. Struggles to find one's way out of there are all in vain, escape is impossible. Many a man desire this holy place, but few survive, succumbing happily to one of the most sought after places, known as-

"Kurumu! Quit suffocating Satoru, he doesn't need his face to get all squished forever!"

"Oooh, Satoru," She croons while stroking his head,"I'm so happy that we're in the same club. Now we can "leave" at some point and go somewhere private and-" Satoru sneezes into his elbow and sits back twitching his nose.

Kurumu glares at Moka and sticks out her tongue, and continues her activities. Satoru meanwhile is trying to figure out how he could eat while in a situation like this, as he sees this as a recurring thing.

Tsukune walks in, just getting back from having whip cream squirted directly into his ears by Satoru. "Accidentally."

"Ah, Tsukune, you're back! We've been waiting here for the instructor, but he hasn't come yet." Moka chirps, catching Tsukune off guard by how pretty she had gotten since the previous day.

Ms. Nekonome pipes up, saying "Yes, your instructor is a very busy person, I always see him running around the place with his camera. He is very dedicated-"

_Click_

The door to the club room opens, and a spritely young man walks in smoothly. His appearance would be best described as "scruffily smooth," with long black bangs and a headband. He hands roses to Moka, hands some to Kurumu, and places a hand on his chest, saying "Beautiful roses for beautiful women. My name is Morioka Gin, and I am the president for the Newspaper club. Pleased to meet ya guys, and I hope we can get to know each other better!" He finishes with a perfectly timed wink, stunning everyone in the room save for Ms. Nekonome.

_Great, another nut. _Tsukune thinks to himself.

"Now I have to get going, there's a meeting that I have to go to about a student that has been skipping school lately. Don't ever play hooky kids, it can lead to serious situations and problems." Ms. Nekonome says suddenly, getting up.

Tsukune hastily gets up and asks "You're going already? But you've only been here for about 15 minutes!"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go! Please get along well!" And she walks out the door.

"Don't worry fellow members; I can manage without the teacher, since I am the most senior student here." Gin says confidently.

The four look warily at him, and settle into their seats.

"Here in this club, we will demand a lot out of you four! The purpose of the club is too investigate and report on the happenings in the school. It'll be dangerous, there's a chance that you might be gravely injured or even killed in the line of duty."

Satoru gets up and tries to walk out the door, only to get held back by Gin who shoots out an arm and grabs his collar.

"No newspaper is worth that..." Satoru mutters, just loud enough for Gin's ears to pick up. He chuckles and knuckles Satoru's head, then whispering "Sit back down." Satoru sits back down.

With a brushing of his hair, Gin continues.

"We stick together though, and we will bring back this club from its ashes to the former glory it once had! We will triumph through the toils that will befall us, and we will prevail!" Gin declares, as if nothing happened.

...

Silence follows, a feeling of apprehension settling over the group.

"Well...he seems to be someone we can depend on." Moka whispers to Tsukune. They start when Gin bursts out laughing.

"Nah, I'm just messin with ya guys! Hahaha, you should've seen your faces!" Gin says. "We're going to have lots of fun together making the school newspaper, cmon! Let's go put up some posters saying we're back and ready!"

And so they trek around the school, placing posters and causing disturbances wherever they go. However, they were being watch, in particular one of them.

A haze drifts back into its hiding space, waiting for a chance to show itself.

A yell breaks the tranquil scene, and it floats to the top and peeks over the edge to see what the commotion is. Something about someone looking where they shouldn't have been, and is soon followed by two _SMACK_'s. It sees one boy on the ground, Aono Tsukune. Morioka Gin is laughing, as well as a boy it doesn't know, who drops an ice cream cone onto Tsukune, who merely groans. Two girls, Akashiya Moka and Kurumu Kuruono are running off in the distance, obviously distressed.

"Nice one Tsukune! Not only are you stupid, but you just cut short the club meeting." The haze hears from Gin.

"Ahh, sorry about the ice cream Tsukune, it kinda popped out of nowhere, right?"

"Well it's not the most random thing that's happened to him today! Cmon Satoru, you can go and set up the rest of the posters with your moron-in-arms. I got stuff to photograph!" He emphasizes by holding up his camera, and clicking a picture of Tsukune on the ground with slap marks and ice cream. He laughs and walks off.

_Satoru_

Satoru licks off a dribble of ice cream on Tsukune's sleeve with his thumb, and says "Hey now, it's not the end of the world! Granted, you do have a pissed vampire AND a night demon that are mad at you, this ice cream stains pretty darn well, and Gin's going to keep framing you, but you know." Satoru shrugs. "You did see underwear, and that's not...who am I kidding? Their skirts are about 5 inches long!" The boy named Satoru helps up Tsukune and leads him away, talking about things called narwhals.

The haze floats down from the rooftop and begins to follow the meandering duo, observing their actions and personalities. It thinks back to when he had first heard about them, two strange smelling freshmen who had recently come to Youkai, and their relationship with the prettiest girl in school. On several occasions, Akashiya Moka had been seen giving them kisses on the neck, and had jumped them from various and creative hiding spots. Then there was Kurumu Kuruono, the girl boys dreamed about when feeling spunky. Loud and attractive, Satoru had somehow caught the attention of her. However, he did not appear to show much, if any attraction towards her various attempts at seducing him publicly.

And none of that shit mattered.

No, it wasn't the strange aura surrounding them, or the fact that they scored women most men don't in several lifetimes. It got its attention on the day when the three had fought with Saizou Komyia, and that huge burst of energy no one could figure out where it came from. It didn't know at the time, but after the rumors that a vampire was present at the school, it had to find out if there was one here.

From what it's gathered, Tsukune somehow manages to power up Moka to extreme levels, but it has been unable to see how as it would be blown away from the following shockwave. Even when it tried to get closer in its other forme, they would be gone by then. Satoru did fight with Kurumu, it saw that, but nothing extraordinary happened. No transformations, no super strength or speed, just punches that a human would do. Moka seems to have an incredible reservoir of strength, but the only thing it saw of Moka fighting was a massive kick to Kurumu.

So many unanswered questions, so many strange things, it had to find out. Which is why confrontation was the only option. Tsukune seemed to weak, maybe a low level mage or something. Also scares easily. Kurumu seemed too manipulative, too dark. Moka seemed too innocent, as if she couldn't hurt a fly, which doesn't explain anything. A façade maybe? She was the epicenter anyways. Satoru seemed like the best choice, smart enough to know what's going on, trusting as well. The guy befriended a Dorian fruit for crying out loud! The cloud prepared itself for an attack...

...

Stopping mid-taping of posters, Tsukune looks at the ground.

"...Satoru?" Tsukune asks hesitatingly

"What up panty-peeker?"

"Real funny, but seriously, do you think Moka hates me now?"

Satoru stops stapling and scratches his head. "Hmm. Well, if I was a girl, and my best friend that was a guy saw my underwear, then I'd be pretty pissed. But I wouldn't let it end our relationship, and I'd know in a week or two it would have blown over."

Tsukune frowns, then breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Satoru, at least I'm not always going to be on bad terms with Moka and Kurumu. I just gotta find out why Gin would try and frame me."

"Oh, he DID frame you, it was great! He probably knew that you would tell the girls the "truth," which wasn't a good idea on your part, by the way."

Tsukune blows out air in annoyance at the situation when he notices that a small grey cloud is hovering closer and closer. He raises an eyebrow, and says to Satoru "Hey, I think we're being stalked by a cloud."

Satoru bursts out laughing, turns and sees it, and gasps.

"Wow!" He says, balling and shaking his fists, "We really are being stalked by a cloud! I'm naming it Poof!"

The cloud rushes Satoru and expands rapidly, engulfing him completely. Tsukune yells and swipes at it, only getting an _Ouch!_ from Satoru. It quickly zooms around the corner and disappears, leaving Tsukune worried and freaked out.

Laughing, Satoru is dumped out on a rooftop from the cloud. He turns around to it and yells "Again again! C'mon, let's do that again!"

The cloud shivers and spasms, then molds into a human body and develops body features. Ears pop out, along with eyes and a nose. Feet grow more distinct, and fingers wiggle out from the puffy shell. Suddenly, in a burst of energy, color floods the cloud, and a person is left standing there.

About the same height of Satoru, he has dark blue hair and stony gray eyes. Lankily built, around 130 pounds, he has the build of a runner.

"Awww! Poof is gone, you scared him away! Where's Poof you cloud snatcher?!"

_Maybe Tsukune would've been better..._

"My name is Nezumiiro Kemuri. I have some important questions I need to ask you and the quicker you answer them, the quicker we can leave. If you refuse..." Kemuri extends his left hand, which reverts back to a gaseous form, and slips it into Satoru's ear. It causes Satoru to scratch violently at his ear, and he whines.

"What, you tickle me to death? Cuz that would suck, really really bad..."

Kemuri sighs and replies "No, I will grab your cerebellum and tear it out by ripping through your eardrums."

"Holy tamale that is messed up. You must really want those answers."

"Yes, yes I do. One, how does the usually docile Moka get the spirit to fight like she does?" Kemuri asks. Satoru raises a hand. "Yes?" Kemuri says wearily.

"I'm confused."

...

_He's good at distracting, I'll give him that._

"Fine. Second question, why do you and Tsukune smell different?"

"Ehh, well for Tsukune, he's constantly spilling stuff on him that belongs to me. I mean, having to walk around with a guy that smells like butterscotch for a day gets old real fast. For me, I do not know. Everyone here seems to say that, but I don't know why."

"Third question, what type of monsters are you guys?"

"Uuh, Tsukune is a...rogue vampire... And I'm...I was never told. My parents died when I was little, so I really don't know. What are you by the way?"

"I'm not telling you. There is no reason why you need to know it."

"Then I won't tell you anything else! And give me back Poof!"

"You idiot, I'm taking that cerebellum!"

"Like hell you are, cloud snatcher!"

Needless to say, Satoru gasps in joy when "Poof" appears again, only to get punched by a fist. He gets up and tries to hug it, only to get punched again. Satoru grits his teeth and take in a deep breath, and releases a huge torrent of wind at Kemuri. It struggles to stay put, then reverts back to human forme. Kemuri glares at Satoru, who is stuffing down a taiyaki he got from a robot he met earlier.

A fight ensues, fist to fist, leg to leg, each one analyzing their opponent. Satoru redirects the force of a stray punch directly into the ground below Kemuri, causing his feet to turn into cloud matter. Cursing, he looks up to have a friendly chat with Satoru's Double Buster technique, which has the user place both hands open in front and fire a bolt of yellow energy. Kemuri's eyes widen and he morphs his whole body into a cloud, then spaces out enough so that Satoru cannot see him anymore. Suddenly, a fist punches him in the back of the knee, knocking him down onto on knee. He counters with a roundhouse kick, which is caught by the fist floating in midair, which is soon joined by a whole body, complete with a smirk. Several quick punches to the gut and kidney leave him breathless, and he struggles to block the barrage of punches and kicks from all sides.

_Gah! It's like fighting a ghost! Let's see, he's a cloud, but dark. Maybe something pure or light? But I shot a Double Buster at him, and he just dodged it..._

Satoru places his hands straight out from his body to the sides, and generates a vacuum of space. He then watches as the black cloud shakes and shudders, forming an annoyed Kemuri. Both are running out of oxygen, and the temperature is rapidly dropping. This prevents whatever Kemuri is from dissolving into gas, for risk of freezing or the stopping of all movement together in some forme.

Taking a huge risk, Satoru releases his precious air and roars "_GALACTIC DONUT!"_

Surprised, Kemuri tries to escape the burning donut that has trapped him. Struggling, he starts to dissolve only for it to fall to the ground. He yells as well as the halo burns him away literally.

_In this enclosed of a space, I'm going to get hit as well, but I bet I can survive it..._

He swings together his fists in front of him, like one would close a doubled door entrance, and gets blown back from the shockwave of the spherical energy exploding. Just as he does this, Kemuri sends a piece of himself directly into his sternum, knocking the wind out of him before the flash envelops them both.

Chilled, Satoru watches his breath in the air as he gets up in the void, only to see a smattering of dark powder on the ground. He releases the bubble, and scoops up the powder, placing it in a small and cold energy ball. He tosses it into the air and catches it, then jumps off the building and bangs his knee.

"Oof, I'm not a smart monkey."

"Satoru!" He looks up to see Tsukune running towards him, worry on their faces. He laughs, then coughs harshly.

"Why is your face covered in soot? Oh, I got a hanky somewhere." Tsukune frets. "I've been looking for you! It's been a day!"

"Uggh, where's Kurumu?"

Tsukune pats off Satoru's dirty jacket, and says "She's leading a hunting party for Gin. They haven't found him, as it was proven that he was the one framing me. He did it again, but unfortunately Moka still doesn't know. She ran off somewhere, and I really need your help! I'm really sorry, but we can talk about that cloud later! I think Gin is going to manipulate Moka to do bad things!"

Satoru nods and tucks the orb in his jacket, and the two run off in search of Moka and Gin.

_One thing after another, fist a cloud almost gets the better of me, then Gin is going after Moka. And I guess I was out for a day, sure didn't feel like it._

~O~

On another rooftop, absent of killer clouds, Moka is distressed. Looking out at the sunset, she smiles sadly at the gloom that accompanies the fading light.

"Tsukune, you not only looked at us, but everyone else as well, didn't you...but you said you didn't..."

The door leading to the rooftop clicks open, and Gin walks out of it. He flashes a smile at her and stands next to her.

"What's up with you buttercup? You seem a little down." He remarks.

Moka swallows and says slowly "I ran across a bunch of girls who say they caught Tsukune red handed in peeping on them in the changing rooms. He says that it was a mistake, but the girls started beating him again. I didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence, whatever it was. I don't know who to trust anymore, and I have no idea where Satoru is."

Gin clears his throat, and pulls out an envelope. "I didn't want to tell you, but this here is proof that Tsukune-kun was a-peepin on the girls. I happened to be there at the exact time."

Moka's face drops, and she tenderly opens the yellow package, staring at the photos of Tsukune on a garbage can staring into the ladies' locker room. Her hands start to shake, and Gin wraps his arms around her. She stays quiet for a moment, then shoves away Gin. She shakes the photos and says "So what?! These photos aren't proof at all. I'll take Tsukune's word at anytime over your dumb pictures!" She throws them onto the ground, leaving Gin shaking his head.

"Moks, the proof is right in front of you, and you still take the twerps side?"

Moka shakes her head vigorously, and yells "And please don't come any closer, I feel uncomfortable around you!"

"Oh...you feel uncomfortable around me, you say? Well then, I guess that means we should spend more time _together!" _And he vanishes into thin air. Moka looks around worried, then whirls around when she hears Gin say "You will be mine Akashiya Moka, I always get the girl I want!"

And she watches in horror as the full moon drifts into view from behind a cloud, illuminating Gin's forme. Hair lengthens, the snout grows into place. Hair bristles into view, and claws erupt from the hand.

"Akashiya, tonight is the full moon, and when that happens, I lose control of myself! Prepare yourself!"

_A werewolf_

She gasps in fear, unable to do anything as Gin howls into the darkening night.

The door bursts open, and Satoru tumbles out with Tsukune landing on top of him. They get up and brush each other off, then turn to see the state of affairs.

"Well Moka, I guess you're in a _hairy situation."_

Everyone groans, and Tsukune's says "I think children are crying now, that was so bad." Satoru merely shrugs and and asks "So Gin here is a werewolf, eh? Well then, I guess it's time for some justice! Go get him Tsukune!"

Tsukune starts and yells "Satoru that would be suicide! He'd wipe the floor with my face! I wouldn't stand a chance with him!" "Alright, alright! Sheesh, quit yelling, I'm not deaf. Actually," He places a hand on his chin, "There might be some dirt in my ear..."

Gin is standing there, amused by the duo's interactions. "Well, as funny as you two are, Tsukune, I'm taking Moka from ya."

"Like it or not, you're going down Gin!" Satoru declares, getting into a fighting position.

Satoru charges Gin, only to have his fist meet empty air. A massive slash tears across Satoru's back, sending him reeling forwards. He groans and cracks his back. He whirls around to see no one, and is smashed sideways with a blow to the head. He slams into the doorway, sending up dust.

"Tsukune, he's moving so fast none of us can see him!"

Satoru gets up and spots Gin laughing. He growls "Would've been nice to know that before..."

He charges Gin again, and they resume their one-sided fight.

Meanwhile, Moka turns to Tsukune and says "Take off my Rosary Tsukune! Satoru won't be able to last much longer at this rate. Please, take it off!"

Tsukune gulps and reaches for glittering rosary, spotting what looks like an eye staring at him. Just as he is about to, a squid flies out of nowhere and knocks him over the railing.

"Sorry! I guess that one got loose, they're hard to keep fresh when you kill them!"

Moka just shakes her head, and she races over to the railing to help Tsukune up. Hanging by one hand, Tsukune is white with fear and his grip is slipping. Moka tugs on him, and he sails overhead and lands on the opposite railing, just barely catching it.

Moka cries out in alarm and confusion, and runs over to do it again with less force.

"Stay put, you wolfman!" Satoru yells from behind the struggling two.

"HAH! How bout no?" Gin taunts, then he sneezes suddenly. He scratches at his snout, and sneezes again.

Moka gently pulls up Tsukune and they sit on the ground, exhausted. Tsukune reaches again for the rosary and is kicked away by Gin. He groans as he gets up, and hears Gin harshly say "You two have been lovey dovey long enough, don't' go near her again!" A fist whistles by where Gin was, and Satoru chases off after Gin

An enormous kick sends Satoru headfirst into the rooftop entrance, and he doesn't move.

Tsukune yells and he lunges at Moka, only to be kicked away again by Gin. A huge hairy paw grips Tsukune's neck, and he growls at him. He raises his other paw to strike Tsukune, but both stop moving when a vast black and red energy rips through the area, and Gin sees Moka at its source. He drops Tsukune and howls again, saying "Akashiya, you just have me falling more and more for you! You're just too irresistible for me, be mine!"

He leaps into the storm of youki and is immediately sent hurtling back. Standing there, Inner Moka glares haughtily at the recovering werewolf.

"Well _mutt,_ you certainly have pushed my companions into a corner-"

"Bad jokes everywhere!" Satoru yells out, from a corner. He gets up and groans, a dark shade over him.

Moka glances at him, her silver hair catching the deep red night. She looks back at the werewolf, and says "Anyway, you've had your fun running amok, but it's time that someone put a muzzle on you."

"Ahahaha! Vampire or not, I will conquer you!" Gin states, launching himself towards the vampire. Moka sends a knife strike, seeing if it will strike.

It doesn't, too be expected. Gin laughs from behind her, standing directly above Satoru. The werewolf sneezes again, and something envelops the werewolf, causing him to flail.

He sprints around Moka several times, each time taunting her and laughing as she tries to hit him. Amazingly, the silver vampire does not lose her cool, as if waiting. The cloud continues to follow him, and he jumps out from the cloud, but is still pursued by it. He yells out in surprise when a leg materializes and kicks out his feet from under him. He falls directly in front of Moka, who steps on his head. He growls, and tries to escape when Moka stops his fist from punching her. He looks up in surprise to see the moon hidden behind some cloud cover.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Satoru are talking to Kurumu, who had just arrived.

"The girls are coming soon, I flew ahead. If Moka hadn't run off, then none of this would have happened, that dummy. But we can't undo that, but Moka seems like she's going to win." The succubus explains.

Gin whimpers as Moka raises her leg as she says 'Learn your place!,' and then crushes his face with her foot, sending him clear off the building. A yelp is followed by a chorus of girl's voices, and the yelps turn to screams as the girls get their revenge.

Satoru appears just as the cloud disappears, and Inner Moka picks up the rosary. She walks over to the yawning teen, and flicks him in the forehead. He makes a small sound of pain and says "Eh, whatever...But still, that was awesome Moka! That last kick was so strong; you probably could've broken diamond with it! How are you so strong?"

A little caught off guard, Inner Moka recovers and says "Humph, it's only to be expected of me. And do you really think I could break diamond?" She asks suddenly. Satoru blinks for a second, and Tsukune elbows him. "Yes! Yes, I totally think that you could break diamond!"

She smiles at him (Kurumu makes gagging sounds) and continues:

"That was pretty creative for a fool like you. It made things a lot quicker and easier, so I thank you for your assistance. Being against an incredibly fast opponent, it is imperative to slow it down to manageable speeds. Or to stop it completely." She turns to Tsukune and says "You were practically useless. Learn how to get stronger. Granted, if you weren't here, the rosary probably wouldn't have come off, but nevertheless." Tsukune gulps at Moka's expression, and rolls his eyes at Satoru, who sticks out his tongue as Moka seals herself.

The sky turns back to a deep navy blue, and Satoru manages to catch the pink vampire this time successfully. He hands her to Tsukune, and says "You carry her. She tends to act out her dreams, which often involve running and biting, sometimes both. And I don't know what she was talking about when I helped, but it was something!"

Tsukune looks at the still body of Moka, roaming over the features that he could look at forever. Those small pink lips, lovely shaped eyes, smooth white skin. He coughs and asks "So what was that cloud that stole you?"

Kurumu hears this and walks over, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, it was just some guy that was really questioning. I fought him off, but I guess that I knocked myself out. Then you found me, and by then, I had placed the dude in a bubble I made." He checks himself, but can't seem to find something. "Strange, I can't remember where I put it. Guess he got away. Never found out what he was..." He says wistfully.

"I'm an Enenra, thank you very much."

"Wah! Kemuri, how did you get there?!" Satoru says in surprise as he sees the youkai behind them.

"Wait, this is the guy you fought?" Tsukune asks in shock. He guards Moka's body. "Satoru, you fought with someone?" Kurumu exclaims.

"Before you both lose your panties, I'm not here to fight you guys. Yet. No, I just want to say I got all the answers I needed, so I won't be abducting you for those anymore. I'll just do it for other reasons. And if you're wondering why I helped, I'd rather have a proper fight beat you then a crazed werewolf." The youkai says simply, picking at his jeans.

Grey meets brown, and grins pop up on both faces. Kemuri says "By the way, I'm made up of volcanic ash, not a cloud. Sounds a lot better, doesn't it? I'll be going now, so be on your guard, because I'm going to win the next time." And with that, Kemuri jumps off the roof and disappears into the night.

Satoru whistles and Tsukune shakes his head. "Well this was an eventful two days." Tsukune says, walking down the steps and past the gagged and beaten up Gin. "Well, one for me. Kinda blew myself unconscious there." Satoru replies, popping crackers into his mouth. Kurumu jumps onto Satoru, and begs him for a piggyback ride. He considers and starts running as fast as he can, getting squeals from her. Tsukune smiles and looks down again, wondering if Moka and him can be that casual ever with each other.

Well, as long as Inner Moka is there, staring at him, probably not. A little too frightening for him to be suave and smooth with Outer Moka.

"Wait Satoru, don't jump though that window! NOOOOO!" Kurumu's scream rips through Tsukune's reprieve.

_CRASH_

Tsukune winces for Kurumu, and Satoru emerges carrying a dazed Kurumu from a weather-beaten building.

Satoru raises his fist and yells "K.O.!"

Tsukune and Satoru drag away their respective girls, with Tsukune saying "So now you have a rival constantly after you. It's like Kurumu, but the guy wants to fight you constantly. And he can sneak up a lot better as well. We have to be more careful that no one finds out we're not monsters, so please don't say anything suspicious Satoru."

Satoru nods and replies "Gotcha, I'll be on guard."

A brief silence follows them and Tsukune asks meekly "So what's up with you and Inner Moka, she doesn't seem to completely hate you." Satoru shrugs and says "I dunno. I certainly don't need three people after me... although it is a nice number." He shakes his head, "No, I can't have that happening. Two is plenty, or else it will start taking over my school work trying to keep them occupied. Maybe we're just imagining things."

"Tsukune..." The boys look at the vampire. Satoru sets down Kurumu gently and stares at Moka, seeing if he can scare her if she wakes up.

She promptly chomps Tsukune's neck, and Tsukune yells. Satoru laughs at Tsukune, only to have him pass Moka to him, meeting the same fate. It's similar to Hot Potato, but this potato is a hungry and unwakable vampire. Each time one would pass to the other, Moka would groan and bite the person holding her. Soon, both boys' necks were covered in bite marks and their forearms as well.

Breathing heavily, Tsukune and Satoru mentally draw a truce, both staring at the still sleeping but content vampire on the ground.

"Tsukune! You hold Kurumu, and I'll hold Moka, fine?!" Satoru says breathlessly. Tsukune nods, and picks up the now sleeping succubus, while Satoru throws Moka over his shoulder fireman style. They walk to the girls dorms, set down the girls in their respective rooms, and walk all the way back to their dorms and collapse onto their beds. More like Satoru joins Tsukune in his bed and falls asleep instantly, leaving an annoyed Tsukune lying there.

"Well, at least he's not after Moka."

...

A short-lived calm is shattered, along with Tsukune's relief with three words.

"Or am I?"

Tomato sauce then proceeds to splatter all over Tsukune, followed by an apologetic "Sorry. That probably killed it."

_I'll deal with it later, but the tomato sauce is really going to stain. Wait, what's this black stuff on me...right. _

_That squid that flew at me earlier...I got hit with a live squid. And that was the least surprising thing today._

Meanwhile, back at the girl's dormitory, Moka lays in bed, saying over and over the same thing.

"Tsukune."

"No, Satoru."

"Tsukune."

"No, Satoru."

...

"Stay away Mr. Squid, you're gross looking."

Kurumu meanwhile is having fun in dreams with Satoru, going to the beach, going to parties, to concerts, etc. Several innocent pillows were killed that night, most of them by strangling or just flat out slashed to death, due to the several hugs she was giving Satoru and the mass of girls she was attacking.

It seems that everyone is having issues, but for the main part will persevere through them together. Ahead lay challenges they would have never dreamed of in their wildest nights, and the cogs have begun to roll for the party of friends...

END CHAPTER 7

So Chapta 7! This chapter was mostly OC-centric, and there's a perfectly reasonable explanation: I didn't like the chapter that much, so I basically just made up a new one, loosely based on the canon one. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, and wait for Chapter 8! What will the misadventures of Tsukune, Moka, Satoru, Gin, and Kemuri bring us! Oh, and there might be a Dorian POV in it, so prepare to laugh! And for those who care, I do not own any of Rosario+Vampire, Dragonball, or One Piece references/characters/places and events.


	8. Tricky Witches and Overgrown Lizards

It was another lovely day for a stroll in the forest. One's feelers can ache and get sore without proper care. The Dorian knows it well too, and takes a daily crawling to ensure maximum flexibility of its tentacles. Peeking around a large skull of some large monster, it checks to see if the coast is clear. However, today there was no time for a crawling.

Recently, there have been numerous attempts on its life by several rude youkai, the most persistent being a white wearing man with a giant shiny blade. Shuddering at the life threatening attempts on its poor body, it's mission right now is to find it's protector. Knowing the habits of it and its unlucky companion, it lurks, waiting for the time to arrive.

"_ARRGHHH!"_ A yell rips out into the air, disturbing the rare silence that had been present over the academy for monsters. This catches the fruits attention, and it spies a figure of a humanoid covered in head to toe in yellow dusting.

"_Bur perllen! Wur der yur herve bur perllen?!" _The figure yells, the ear of the Dorian not able to clearly distinguish the words of it as it's too far away.

"_Burcurse ert's rurlly gurd Tsurkune!" _

Ah! There's master!

"_Gurrz Tsrukune, yer worsted mer entuire stush! Nur we're guring tur _have to go get more!"

"More!? I can't even get it out of my eyes or my nose for that fact! And you want _more?! _This would take me days to eat myself, if I just had an insane craving for _bee pollen!" _Tsukune yells, collapsing into the stone fountain in only his underwear. Satoru coughs and says "Well, no need to lose your head, it's just bee pollen. It'll come off soon anyway, so Moka won't have to see you like this..."

The Dorian races over to Satoru, and latches onto his face, getting a muffled yell from him. Satoru falls into the water, on top of Tsukune, startling the both of them.

The two boys flail in the water, getting a mess of water and bee pollen over the surrounding area. They soon manage to untangle themselves, literally, from seemingly infinite number of tentacles, and sit up breathing hard.

They then notice the small crowd of youkai that had gathered around the fountain, and the only sound that is heard is the water splashing.

A students coughs, and everyone bursts out laughing, various MP4 recording devices coming out. Tsukune slowly turns his head to Satoru, who is grinning like a fool at the camera while doing various erotic poses. He catches Tsukune's look, and hustles out of the water towards the boys locker rooms with Dorian.

"You guys havin' fun in there?"

"Hah! Looks like it! Mind if I join in?"

"Ew, what's that yellow stuff all over him?"

An exasperated Tsukune just sits there sopping wet and being teased. A kinder youkai helps him out of the water and hands him a towel amidst the storm of taunts and jokes. He smiles gratefully and towels off, and the crowd goes silent. He doesn't notice this however, and walks off after Satoru muttering about his mornings.

He meets Satoru showering off with Dorian hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, that was worse than I expected. Again, why did you have so much bee pollen? Were you going to make something?" Tsukune asks as he strips and fends off the Dorian who seems to have taken an interest in him.

Satoru digs his finger into his ear to scoop out some soap, and replies "Dorian has been bugging me all week to get some bee pollen for him, since he really likes it. I was going to bake it into some bars, but then I guess you spilled it all over yourself." He chuckles, then says "Sorry 'bout that, didn't think _all _of it would get on you. But hey, we gotta hurry; I wanna see what I got on the exam."

Tsukune nods and the two quickly wash off and set off for the results that had been placed on the bulletin board.

~O~

The two boys and the succubus arrive at the spot where they were told to see the outcome of their tests, and the first thing they hear being groans and proclamations of death at the hands of less than pleased parents.

Satoru turns to Tsukune and grins, saying "I bet we're in the top 50, don't you think so?" The Dorian hops on Satoru's shoulder, getting several drooling looks from fellow peers.

Kurumu latches onto Satoru, and says "I bet we both got at least scores of 70, don't you think Satoru baby?" She draws a long purple nail on his chest, which he grins at. However, the Dorian wants the only one to wrap around Satoru to be itself, so it sticks a tentacle into Kurumu's ear, getting a shriek from her.

Tsukune turns a weird color, and mumbles out something Satoru doesn't hear. He claps his hand onto Tsukune's back, and then uses him as a human battering ram to get through the crowd. "Hey!" and "Watch where you're going, twerp!" fill the air around Tsukune, glares heating up the air with their intensity.

Kurumu sees her score and wails "Noooo! I flunked!" Secretly, no one is surprised that the heavily endowed youkai would ever be considered an academic success. Though even with this truth, one would not have believed that her new notoriety would place her with the top 50 worst test scores in Youkai Academy.

A certain navy blue haired male is also less than pleased with his score, as he placed 22nd. _That moron is actually smarter than me? That doesn't even make sense...actually, neither does he. Ever in fact. Humph, I'll add it to another reason why I should beat him up._ Kemuri allows his body to drift away, causing several people around him to cough violently.

Satoru quickly locates his name on the score bulletin, and pumps his fist. "Hah, number 20! Not bad, right Tsukune? I...when was this test? What was it about even?" Tsukune just shakes his head and points to his. Satoru follows his gaze and spots where Tsukune placed.

"Huh. Umm, well 128 ain't bad. In fact..." Satoru quickly counts the total number of scores, "That's directly in the middle! Wow, that's not something you see every day, is it?"

Kurumu pipes in, saying depressingly "Don't worry Tsukune, at least you won't have to take remedial classes..." Satoru shrugs and is about to use the Tsukune-Ram again when they hear cries of euphoria coming from nearby. The Dorian takes this time to jump off its perch and slither away, unnoticed.

The two boys look over to see a certain pink-haired vampire hesitatingly making her way through the crowd. Satoru positions Tsukune's body in her direction, and lets rip, amidst a cry of despair.

~O~

Moka isn't sure why everyone is staring at her with glazed expressions. She's sure there's no food on her face, she's already scrubbed her face to the point of it being pinker than usual.

She reaches the bulletin, and see's that she's placed #13 on the list. She smiles and says to herself "I got number 13..."

A random hormone-induced male shouts "Akashiya Moka, you're got it all! The brains, the body, the personality! Be mine!" He attempts to grab her, but is trampled by the arriving Tsukune and Satoru.

Moka's surprise and alarm turns to amusement when she gets a look at Tsukune's face, and she laughs softly at the bruised body of Tsukune while Satoru pats him on the back and thanks him for being so willing to sacrifice his body for the greater good.

"What number did Moka get? I'm going to guess...top 20?" Tsukune said as he brushes himself off, avoiding Satoru who is wielding chopsticks and waving them around rather randomly. Kurumu _humphs_ at this, and struts around with her chest out, circling Moka like a bird of prey. The vampire frowns, and flicks Kurumu's forehead, sending her a few meters away onto the ground.

She turns her attention back to Tsukune and nods, starting to speak when more guys begin to shout about Moka's ethereal qualities. She blushes fiercely, denying all the compliments. Tsukune scratches his head and says "Guess Moka has a fan club she's so smart."

She curls her hair and shakily replies "No no no, they're probably talking about someone else..."

"Moka! Be my girlfriend, and I can finally die in peace!" Another boy shouts out, only to meet chopstick where Moka lips would've been. The boy yells, and stumbles back into the crowd.

"Back you fiends, get back I say!" Satoru says sternly, "These women," he gestures to Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu, "are not yours!"

Tsukune just shakes his head, but then everyone hears a squeal from the left. They try to see what made the sound, and Tsukune asks Satoru "That sounded liked the Dorian, didn't it?"

Satoru gasps and runs off with Kurumu in tow, carving his own path through angry and depressed people. Moka turns to Tsukune and asks "What did you two get?" Tsukune scratches his head again and mumbles out "I'm #128, and Satoru is #20." He clears his throat and says more loudly "Heh, you're incredible Moka. You really are perfect; you've got to teach me how to study some time."

_That was probably why she was so lonely before she came here. Everyone was jealous of her, so they were all spiteful to her..._

Moka blushes yet again, and says "Well, only if I can suck your blood while we do it..." She taps together her index fingers while looking down. Kurumu says "Darn it Moka, why can't you keep your fangs out of Tsukune?"

Tsukune shakes his head, then their thoughts are interrupted by a loud sound.

A deeper yell cuts into the air, catching the group's attention. They both look at each other and say "Satoru!" They take off, worried that their friend may be in over his head.

~O~

Satoru draws back his fist, his knuckles slightly reddened.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, beating up my assistants?!" A rather tall male says, his sharp features complimenting his angry look.

"I'll tell you who I'm NOT! I'm not a guy who beats up little girls, that's for sure! Don't send your henchmen to do stupid things like that, or else I'll have a serious problem with you!" Standing behind him is a little girl, about grade-school age. White stockings, a black cape, and a black witch's hat make her even more petite.

Moka and Tsukune arrive on the scene, and they both ask "What's wrong?!"

Kurumu angrily answers "These morons think it's fun to pick on people smaller than them!"

The girl pipes up, snarkily saying "And a lot smarter than them as well, desu! They were so mean to me, I was just sitting here looking at people, and these guys come up to me! They start pulling on my clothes and calling me names, saying they're mad because I'm so smart and they're so stupid!"

The male roughly picks up his fallen cohort, and growls "Don't get cocky, you little brat! When you're little friends here aren't around, you'll get it! Your very existence aggravates me as Class Representative, you little cosplaying infant!" He whirls away as Satoru's foot pops up out of nowhere and trips him, earning another vicious growl.

Moka caresses the girl, and asks "Are you alright?"

The girl nods, somewhat enthralled by something. "My name is Sendou Yukari," she whispers to Moka, "and you really are the prettiest girl in the school, Akashiya Moka..."

"Eh?!"

_Glomp!_

Yukari tackles Moka onto the ground, and begins rubbing various rounded parts on Moka, getting wolf whistles and _"Get some!" _from the male part of the crowd.

"Moka, I think I love you! Will you please go out with me? Every day, I'd see you walk to your class and see your grace and beauty. I was nearly driven mad at just seeing you!"

"Erm, as a friend I guess..."

Satoru claps his hands together, getting a shiver from Tsukune, and says "Well! This is a conversation for a more private area!" He then picks up Moka and Yukari, and Tsukune asks "Where are you going with those two?"

"I'm putting them inside the school at least; it's not so crowded there. This could get weird if they were just out here in the middle of this crowd."

Tsukune thinks about it for a second, then nods.

~O~

"Ahhhh, they're so soft Moka! They're like fluffy pillows, kyah!" A very pleased Yukari exclaimed as she hung onto Moka's curvier parts.

Tsukune, and Kurumu/Satoru walk behind them, the former red as a tomato.

For some odd reason that he doesn't understand, he's the only one that seems to notice the public groping and actually care about. Moka just keeps walking with Yukari hanging off of her, while Satoru just keeps pulling out jellybeans out of voids that always seem to surround him.

Gathering courage, Tsukune says "Yukari! Why are you using Moka's body as a monkey bar? And you never even thanked Satoru for saving you from the bullies!"

Yukari takes a rather vicious pull on Moka's body, causing the unabashed vampire to stop. She turns to Tsukune and sticks out her tongue.

"Hah! Don't even get me started with you two! Tsukune, your athletic skills are just as poor as a human, your grades are A's B's and C's, you have no redeeming physical feature, no special skills or hobbies, and you think coming to school every day covered in food stains is funny! You're so average it makes Waldo feel bad!"

Tsukune's head drops, but Yukari isn't done.

"And you, Satoru! You're constantly eating, you always have that Dorian around you, you find it amusing to blow up the kitchen over and over," ("I said I was sorry...) "and you're constantly messing around with Tsukune and that dumb succubus! You're both a bad influence on Moka's mind, so I officially declare war on the two of you!"

In Satoru's mind, the world becomes a little pixilated, and Yukari suddenly becomes a lot bigger and fiercer. Sounding out Kurumu's defense of him, and after enduring the trials to get here, he cannot back down now, not when the journey has not finished yet! The lights dim, and being the hero to save the princess, the intrepid Akashiya Moka, he must risk his life to save her from the evil clutches of the beast. Staring at the gigantic monster of Yukari holding the still forme of Moka, he prepares to launch his final attack...

Tsukune shakes his head and replies, saying "Yukari, you're bothering everyone here-"

"FOR THE PALACE OF OSAKA!"

Tsukune and Kurumu duck as Satoru goes flying by towards Yukari, his fist raised. The little girl laughs and yanks out a purplish pink stick with a heart shaped end and waves it.

A nearby cupboard pops open and several pails and brooms fly out and begin to whack Satoru, earning several groans from him. The brooms and buckets rise menacingly from the battered Satoru and turn to Tsukune.

He gulps, and then bursts out of the room yelling as relentless brooms and buckets hound him. He rounds a corner and runs into a person, earning an audible _Oopmh_ from the person. Barely glancing up, he starts and sees that it's Kemuri, the volcanic ash youkai.

_Maybe he can help! The brooms and buckets can't touch him at all..._

He hurriedly says "Satoru angered some little girl, and now we have brooms trying to kill us! Not only does it hurt on the outside, but I'm getting beaten up by the little girl!"

The Enenra looks at Tsukune, and then sighs. He smiles and shakes his head, combing his fingers through his navy blue hair.

"Alright, I'll help out that simpleton," He grabs a broom out of the air and snaps it clean, "And can finally get him to apologize for destroying my body quite painfully." He looks at Tsukune again, "Seriously, he really made me hurt. I was literally having my being dissolve from the heat of that dumb move he called 'Galactic Donut'."

The Enenra sprints away from Tsukune, leaving him kneeling on the ground. He groans at the soreness of being hit with several pieces of angry wood and metal, and runs after Kemuri.

Meanwhile, Satoru has managed to latch onto a heavy desk, as Yukari is attempting to blow him out of the room completely. His eyes dry with the wind blowing, he senses Yukari's energy and grunts as he pulls his way towards her and reaches out to-

_WOOMPH_

A grey cloud punches Satoru full on in the face, causing him to lose his grip and go flying backwards.

~O~

Tsukune is running towards the building, hoping that Kemuri won't kill Satoru out of revenge, and that Yukari can be stopped.

He runs down the hallway, and opens the door to meet a grinning Satoru.

"Hey budd-"

Needless to say, there were few parts on both the boys that weren't hurting. The succubus, having managed to fly out before the windstorm struck, sighs at the sight of the boys.

~O~

Kemuri condenses his body as the wind dies down. He gets a glance at the girl who was giving Satoru trouble, and quietly says "What type of Youkai are you?"

Yukari sticks out her tongue again, and replies "Why should I tell you? All everyone does is tease me on it, and I bet you won't be any different, desu!"

To this, he says "You're wrong; I don't give a crap about you or your petty troubles. The only thing I'm concerned is making sure Satoru is fit enough to fight me should the opportunity arise. I can't have some brat constantly wearing him down. I'm shutting you down, so prepare yourself!"

A metal basin drops out of nowhere and hits Kemuri square on the head, knocking him out.

Yukari giggles and waves her wand again, sending Kemuri's limp body straight out the window. She turns to Moka and says "If you haven't figured it out, I'm a witch, desu!"

Tsukune bursts through the door, only to trip when an eager Satoru knocks over Tsukune. Kurumu then flies over Satoru's head, shoving him down onto Tsukune, and lands neatly in front of the witch and vampire.

"Hey! How about you stop harassing everyone and go under a rock somewhere? You've managed to anger my Destined One, and I can't allow that!"

The little witch shrieks as Kurumu's claws swing down, but she stops at the last second. Moka has placed herself between her and Yukari, and says "Stop! I know that you're all angry at her, but there's no point in harming her. Hasn't she endured enough already from those angry at her?"

Kurumu hesitates, and lowers her arm slowly. She sighs, and turns to get Satoru when another metal tub falls on her head, knocking her out as well.

Tsukune and Satoru quickly drag away Kurumu from the room, and sit down out of exhaustion.

Tsukune rubs his head, and asks "Did you ever see Kemuri? I ran into him and he said he was going to help you."

Satoru wearily shakes his head and says "Nah, no sign of cloud was seen. I did get hit by something soft though, which caused me to fly into you." He starts laughing, and gets a soft punch to the shoulder from Tsukune.

SOME MISADVENTURES LATER

Tsukune and Kurumu are sitting in the Newspaper club room, working on their articles and clipping out pictures of recent events.

Unknown to them, Yukari sneaks up to the window outside the room, and pulls out a straw doll with a crude face drawn on it. She snickers and tacks on Tsukune's sliver of hair, having grabbed it from before. She whispers to herself "WaraWara-kun, do your work!"

An itching sensation begins to cover Tsukune's body, and he scratches himself vigorously.

"Crap! What's happening now?!" He exclaims in disbelief.

Kurumu looks up only to have her breasts fondled roughly, getting a _Kyah! _from her. Satoru walks in with half a rice cake sticking out of his mouth, and gasps.

Tsukune eyes dart over to the astonished Satoru, and he yells "Wait, no! This isn't what it looks like!"

Moka also walks in, hearing the commotion and sees the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Kurumu yells even louder when Tsukune lifts up her skirt, revealing panties.

_Wait! Maybe if Satoru sees them, he can finally understand my feelings for him...no, now isn't the time!_

She smacks Tsukune full across the face, and gets slams against the wall, only to hear a laugh that only one person could make.

"YUKARI!"

The laughing stops, and a timid "Meow?" comes from the other side of the wall.

~O~

"Moka, you've got to stop defending her! If you allow her to keep hanging around you, she'll lose the few friends she has! She'll end up alone, and she'll never learn that she's a bother to everyone!" Tsukune says angrily, jabbing a finger in Yukari's direction.

Moka looks at the little girl hiding behind her, and says slowly "I guess you're right...but we should still take things easy."

Hurt, Yukari looks up to Moka to see if she's actually hearing correctly. Not her, not Moka. She's on hers side, she has to be. Right?

"She's crossed the line, and you're still being too easy on her! She won't listen to us, so tell her yourself!" He continues, his face red from both abuse and temper.

A silence follows, tense as the ham Satoru is stretching for some reason.

"I...I don't mind at all, actually. I just wanted to be friends with a smart person, but I guess that's not possible when she's surrounded by the likes of you three..."

"Yukari, watch it..." Tsukune warns.

"But I've always been alone, because I'm so smart. Even though I placed first on the exam, you think I had anyone to tell? You saw what reception I got, it wasn't nice at all. I guess I'll die by myself, cold and unwanted..."

Tsukune's face drains of color back to normal, and his expression softens.

A metal basin, this one covered in spikes, drops out of nowhere and hits Tsukune on the head. Luckily, he doesn't get knocked out, but the color returns to his face.

He growls menacingly at her, only to have her run away laughing.

Moka watches helplessly as Yukari scampers off, and turns to Tsukune.

"How could you do that?! She's only 11 for goodness sake! It's not right for you to be this angry at her!" Moka yells in Tsukune's face.

Meanwhile, Kurumu drapes an arm around Satoru, and plucks the ham out of his hands. She tosses it away and swings herself onto the surprised Satoru, and puts her forehead against his.

"Isn't all this drama a little too much for you Satoru? Wouldn't you rather go somewhere a little quieter, and have some fun?" Her tail pops out and strokes his leg whiles she says this.

He shrugs nonchalantly, pulls out another ham, and nibbles it. Kurumu shakes her head and pulls him up, then directs his body towards the door and marches him out.

Tsukune and Moka don't notice this, and continue to argue.

~O~

Not sure who to trust, not sure who even likes her, the little witch isn't watching where she's going. Memories of past encounters with those that would have liked for her to be dead arise like demons.

_That little weirdo, why isn't she in kindergarten?_

_Where are her friends? Ew, she's looking at us!_

_Heh, look at her. Wanna see when her classes end?_

_Ugh, I hear she's super smart and a complete jerk about it._

_Yeah, I heard she won't hang out with anyone who doesn't have straight A's._

Dark, ugly thoughts start to form in her head, and a sadistic grin forms on her face.

_Bump_

Looking up, she sees that a pair of legs has suddenly appeared. She looks up to see a less than pleased Class Representative looking down on her.

He kicks her aside, getting a squeal of pain from her, and brushes his hair from his face.

"What perfect timing, Sendou. We were just talking about you; we have so many questions we want to ask you. Isn't that right boys?"

The two guys accompanying him nod quickly, creepy smiles forming on their faces.

The Class Rep himself smiles widely, a thin tongue darting out. Yukari steps back, horrified. She looks around, but no one is paying them any attention. She then realizes who she is, her situation. She looks down, and follows the trio in a forest path.

~O~

Sitting with an ice pack on his head and several bandages, Moka gently applies cream to the more irritated parts on Tsukune's face.

Still angry at Tsukune, an edgy calm hangs in the air as the two avoid eye contact.

"You know," Moka says, breaking the silence, "if Yukari really is a witch, then that would explain her actions so far."

Tsukune frowns and asks "How so?"

She finishes with the treatment and sits back. "Witches have been known through the centuries as mystical and near god figures. Always feared and respected, kings and pharaohs would go to them with ailments and wisdom. Known as 'Boundary Beings,' they were the bridges between the ayashi and humans. However, recently (in the late 1600's) there started to be a rise in hate for witches. People began to draw away from the previous image to a more sinister and spiteful creature, and became known as 'half-breeds,' or the mutts of humans and ayashi."

Tsukune sits there and absorbs this, feeling horrible as everything makes sense now.

"Do you see why Tsukune? Do you see why she has always been alone? It's not even her fault for the most part; she was born into this prejudiced world without a chance. What will you do now?"

He stays silent for a moment, then looks at Moka with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face.

"There's only one thing to do now, that's for certain."

~O~

_CRUNCH_

Branches snap as Yukari is thrown against the trunk of a tree, depression making the pain ever deeper she's experiencing.

She raises her gaze upward to the trio of grinning ayashi, and instead sees three smirking humanoid reptiles.

She gasps and whispers "Lizardmen!"

Strong and loyal creatures, Lizardmen protect those close to them, and lash out to those that anger them. Smart and capable, Yukari has reason to be afraid of their terrifying appearance.

The bigger of them turns its snout to the sky and roars, causing several ravens and crows to take flight.

The orange sky, filled with dead trees and black birds cawing creepily making up the background of the roaring lizardman creates a sinister image for the little girl.

Tears form in her eyes, the thought of dying alone, never loved or cared about save for her parents infuriates her. She pulls out her wand, only to have it snatched from her and snapped into little pieces by several sharp teeth.

Spitting out purple shards, the trio advance onto the terrified witch, saliva dripping from scaled mouths and claws extended.

"Heh, I finally have you, you little baby. What's wrong, you all afraid that you're friends aren't here to protect you? Shame, they'll be sad when news of your disappearance is found out...oh wait, no they won't. In fact, I doubt people will remember you in a month! Hahaha, this is basically a free meal, good thing I'm here to exterminate you little runts who have no place in this world!" The Class Rep says, glee in his scratchy voice.

Sobs escape her, and she berates herself for being so weak when Death was just a few feet away. With her body wracked by hopelessness and despair, she looks into the slitted eyes of the eager youkai, the greediness of tasting her obvious. She closes her eyes and waits for the thread of life to snap, one that is so young and dark.

A four clawed hand reaches for her, and-

A large branch whistles out of nowhere and slams into the head of the beast, knocking it into the ground.

The other two growl at the newcomer, and Yukari hears panting. Curious, she opens her eyes to see Tsukune, out of breath, and wielding a thick and knobbed branch in both hands. Moka sprints up from behind him and smashes a tombstone onto one of the two remaining Lizardmen, getting a cry of pain from it.

The only thing Yukari is thinking and is able to say is "Why?"

Grinning, Tsukune calmly says "Yukari, I think I understand your situation a little better now. When you said you have always been alone, that wasn't a lie, was it? I know how you feel, to be that 'different one' in an environment you're new to. You feel like no one is on your side, that you can trust no one at all. Everything you do is wrong, and your very being is tiresome to everyone else, that you don't belong here, and you never will. I'm sorry Yukari, I truly am. Can you forgive me?" He looks at her, and she sees genuine remorse in his eyes.

She dumbly nods, void of anything, save for this strange warmth.

"Yukari, Tsukune and I have grown up in very different situations, but we've managed to connect. Because of his kindness, I was able to make my first friend with someone who could value what I am. We're here now; we're here to help those that need it. It's okay to do things your own way, but it's also alright to ask for help in troubling times." Moka says, placing a hand on her chest to emphasize that her words are coming from her heart.

A frustrated growl comes from the right of them, and the Class Rep gets up, along with his cohort.

"First you deny us our food, then you have this sweet little heart-to-heart, and you think that you can strike us? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The Class Rep screams as he lunges at Moka and Tsukune.

Yukari leaps up and chomps his arm however, and the lizardman yells as he shakes his arm around. He sends her flying, and lashes out with a claw. Tsukune yells and jumps in between the two, gritting his teeth as his back is shredded.

Tsukune catches Yukari in his arms and the two land roughly on the ground.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune looks up from the dazed witch to see the other two have advanced onto Moka, unsure of what to do.

He yells, unsure himself of how he's going to get around the pissed Class Rep and the other two.

Fear hollows out his heart as he watches powerlessly from his view on the ground.

He gets up anyways only to get struck in the stomach by Class Rep, his breathlessness making him even more scared.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Everyone looks up to see a disgruntled Kurumu carrying a glowing Satoru.

He jumps from Kurumu's arm and lands on the ground right next to Moka, and pulls off her rosary.

Stunned, everyone watches what will happen, and then a huge and familiar energy washes over the area. Dark and endless, Moka lifts ever so slightly into the air as her transformation takes over. Tsukune takes this opportunity to break free of Class Rep and garbs Yukari. He runs over to Kurumu and hands Yukari, saying "Keep her safe, will you?" She nods and flaps into a tall tree.

Red slitted eyes survey the area, the foes becoming objects of interest.

She sighs and stretches her leg, making sure Satoru is watching. She gets into a fighting position, and says to the boys "Take care of the other two, would you? They're so weak; I won't even bother with them. This one is barely even worth it even." She says, smiling wolfishly at the wary youkai.

Satoru laughs and says "You know, I haven't been able to actually fight since I fought with Kemuri! This will be fun!"

He dashes forward and punches one of the ayashi square on the jaw, and prepares to block a counter strike when...

It falls over unconscious.

Frowning, Satoru nudges it with his foot, then turns to Tsukune and shrugs.

"Guess I shouldn't be hyper when I fight. Mind if I get the other one? I promise I'll let you fight the next weirdo we come across. Please?" He finishes this with a pleading expression, his glowing forme off-putting Tsukune. He nods, and Satoru pumps his fist.

He turns to the other one, and says "Heh, since you guys are this low powered, I might as well go near all out at least!"

He stands on one leg, and places the other behind him, much like how one would kick a ball.

Energy swirls around the leg, sparkles filling the air. He grins, and yells out "Everyone, down!"

The remaining lizardman yells and tries to duck, but Satoru roars "DYNAMITE KICK!"

The energy stills, then shoots into Satoru's leg and propels it forward at incredible speed. His foot connects with the youkai's stomach, sending it high into the air. He then uses the same energy to shoot into the air as well, and reaches the airborne lizard.

He pats it on the back, and 'tsks' sympathetically for him, right before kicking it in the back. He covers his face, and a huge explosion rips though the area, the shockwave cracking several tress. Fire then falls onto the ground, and a charred body follows soon after. Kurumu claps at the display, and Satoru smiles at her.

Satoru lands, albeit covered in soot, and coughs. He gives Inner Moka and Tsukune a black thumbs up, and Inner Moka grins. The glow is still present, and the soot is soon blown off.

She turns to the Class Rep, who is stunned at the display of power. He looks over to Moka and cringes, whispering again "Just who are you guys? My friends, beaten so easily..."

Needless to say, a severe rearranging of teeth was operated by Moka on the poor lizardman, and his body crashes into his friends.

"Small fry, know your place. Garbage like you can only hold power over the weak, and that is where you belong!" The proud vampire says, lowering her foot.

Satoru and Tsukune both smile in relief, and Tsukune says "You were great Moka! Thank you for that!"

"Humph, I didn't do it for you. That little girl had a lot in common with my outer self, and I didn't want to take away a 'friend' that could be. We Youkai are often segregated, and that is simply the law of nature, luckily I'm here to make sure the wrong ones are punished for who they are." Moka replies, tossing her glittering silver hair.

Tsukune rubs his head, unsure of how to reply. Satoru meanwhile is imitating Moka, swishing his hair around and acting nonchalant about everything around him. Inner Moka spots this, and half-heartedly kicks Satoru. He dodges the kick and grabs her leg.

"Ooh, so white and smooth! It's like...it's like...something. Mmmm, so pretty! Maybe like silk? Are you part caterpillar, Moka?" Satoru rubs her leg, getting a fierce blush from the vampire.

"No!" She whirls her body around and cracks her foot against Satoru's shoulder, sending him into tombstone. She catches the rosary from Satoru's grip just as he flies, shaking her head.

Tsukune sighs as Kurumu floats down with Yukari, and runs over to Satoru.

"Why would you guys...after all the things I did you to four...why?" An astonished witch says, looking at her hands.

"Because you needed help, and we were here to offer it. Let's be friends, okay Yukari? We won't ever leave you, I promise." Tsukune says with a soft smile, going over to Satoru to help Kurumu.

Overcome with emotion, Yukari's words make this apparent when she sputters out words, then starts crying.

Everyone laughs (save for Inner Moka) and comforts Yukari.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Moka and Kurumu are walking in a hallway, talking about recent events, when Yukari come up.

"Yeah, I heard she got up and apologized to everyone in her class. Apparently one of them almost drowned in Jell-O, so everyone became a bit nicer to her. She's starting to talk to people as well, so that's good." Moka says to Kurumu. The blue succubus nods her head, not really paying attention anymore.

Moka notices this, and asks "Kurumu, what did you guys do when you left a few days ago?" This gets her attention, and she frowns. "You mean when Yukari messed with Tsukune's body? I took Satoru to my room and tried to advance out relationship, but he was amazing at resisting. Somehow, a peacock wandered into the room and allowed him to escape with its huge feathers. I'm still not sure how, but I found him glowing outside the room. He said something like 'Man, this only happens when someone's in deep trouble. And I mean deep.' Or something like that. He got all serious and asked me to fly into the forest. It was strange, I tried to show him a good time, and we manage to save Yukari. I still don't know why his body glows like that. When I asked him, he just said 'My teacher taught me how to do it. Awareness of the well being of others is vital to protection, so he took me to a tall mountain and put a strange spear in me. It hurt a lot, but then it stopped hurting. Apparently, I can gather bits of everyone's energy to sense whether they need serious help'. He's a strange guy, that Satoru."

"That...is strange. Huh, it's never happened before, I wonder why now." Moka wonders aloud.

"Ah, there they are now! Hey, Tsukune! Satoru! Over here!" Kurumu yells, waving her arms.

The two walk over and exchange greetings, Tsukune complaining about Satoru's glow not wearing off till morning. Satoru just chuckles at this.

"Guess who got into the Newspaper Club, desu!" A small voice says.

The four look at each other, then to the small beaming witch.

The declaration is followed up by a sneak attack on Tsukune, and Yukari latches onto him.

"And guess who I also wuv to the end of the world! It's you Tsukune! Grab Moka, and lets go to a dark room you two!"

"Gaah! Get off me!"

Kurumu sighs and puts her head on Satoru, saying mostly to herself as she watches Moka try to wrest Yukari off "Well this should get interesting..."

Satoru nods in silent agreement, when he has a small piece of fluff fall onto him, the words _8 o'clock, western Cliffside. Come alone_

Satoru grins, and says:

"Poof! You want to meet defeat at my hands again! So be it, I'll have fun punching a cloud again!"

He notices everyone looking at him, and shrugs. "Fight invitation from a cloud, can't say no to my rival."

Meanwhile, Kemuri watches as Satoru runs off, saying to himself "Get ready Satoru, you're going down...And I'll drill it into your head not to call me 'Poof' anymore..."

Crystal blue eyes watch the watcher, and their gaze turn back to the struggling five below. It watches them avidly, especially one in particular...

END CHAPTER 8

Well, like the words say above, this is it for the encounter with Yukari! Next chapter will be as spontaneous as this one, and a nice fight will happen somewhere in there as well! Quick fact, the stomach's lining turns red when you blush! Interesting tidbit I found out, so stay tuned! Oh, I'll start accepting moves to be used if you have any in particular you want to see. Any series, any fighting movie, just PM me where to find it! Toodles!


End file.
